


Mystic Messenger — An AU Collection

by phantom_aria



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince and Princess AU, Silly AU, coffee shop AU, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_aria/pseuds/phantom_aria
Summary: This is an AU collection of my writings about the game Mystic Messenger. The stories (AUs) I'll be writing will vary as well. It may be SFW and NSFW. Pairings will be updated! The rating and category will change as time passes! Please enjoy!





	1. My Rose — Hyun Ryu x MC (Reader) (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Hyun Ryu (ZEN) and Princess MC (Reader)— “We’ve been engaged to be married since we were three but this is the first time we’ve met and your portraits really don’t do you justice” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I finally got back into writing again! I've been playing this game called mistake--- I mean, Mystic Messenger and it has been ruining my life. 
> 
> I am quite rusty at the moment but I'll try to get back in shape so I'll try to post new works as often as I can!
> 
> I'll be writing other AUs for the other characters as well! Please look forward to them! I do take requests as well!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first story! Leave me a comment, it really motivates me to write! Thank you!

               You, a princess of a known kingdom, is about to celebrate your coming of age. Your parents, the king and queen, have told you that in your birthday, you are to meet your fiancé from another kingdom they have close ties with. This is the first time you have heard of this. It got you quite frustrated but, your parents deemed otherwise.

 

              Now frustrated but curious, you began to ask your servants in the palace, to search for information about this said fiancé of yours. With your orders, they did so. You then waited in your room, on your bed, laying down, pondering over what kind of man he would be. What disrupted your thoughts was the sound of a knock reverberating throughout your whole room. With your permission, your servants then opened the door and let themselves in, bringing with them a number of boxes.

 

            “Princess, here are the things you have requested.” One out of the many servants spoke as they all lowered their heads in respect.

You then left your bed and approached the boxes placed on your carpeted floor, eyeing on it for a brief moment then responded, “Thank you. I am sorry for the trouble I have put you all through. You may now go back to work.”

            “Yes, princess.” The servants all responded in unison, and then exited your room.

 

Now left all alone in your very own room, you sighed at the numerous boxes by your side. You never really expected there would be a lot. You sighed but, still pushed through with it. Opening one of the boxes, inside were a collection of portraits and Polaroid shots of the family of your fiancé.

Looking at these photos, you got to see how your fiancé had look like though, the photos were not as vivid as you thought out it would be thus, not really giving you a clear image of his face. Not to mention, the photos and portraits seemed really old and monochromatic. In your time, colored photos were now invented.

 

            “Ah, great. So I don’t even know how my own future husband would look like.” You sighed, one hand massaging both sides of your temples while the other held a photo, “Oh my, what if he’s unseemly? I mean… I should have rights to choose a perfect husband, right? Geez, I’m getting really scared now, too.”

 

 You then walked back over to your bed and crashed. You then lifted up the photo in your hand, “Maybe I could go visit their kingdom in secret. Yes, let’s do that.”

 

Determination filling you up, you then stripped off of your home clothing and began to wear something normal to fit in and of course, not to reveal your identity to the people outside the town. With that, you also took a hat and wore it upon your head and you also kept the photo inside your dress pocket. All set and done, you then managed to leave the palace without getting caught, well you were but you begged your servants to feign a blind eye about it.

 

You took a carriage to go to the said kingdom. Luckily, it wasn’t as far as you thought it’d be. Reaching the kingdom, you stepped down from the carriage as it eventually drove off, leaving you in the middle of the town. The town was filled with bright and happy people, seeing such sights made you happy as well. It was a happy town. A happy town means the rulers are cordial.

 

            _“Thank God… They don’t seem scary…”_ you spoke to yourself, a sense of relief washing over you.

 

You then began to tour the town, seeing different kinds of things as well. Eventually, you made your way to the palace grounds. To your surprise, the palace had open doors, a number of people were going inside the palace as well.

 

            _“Lucky! I won’t get easily caught!”_ you thought to yourself with a grin on your face as you happily skipped, entering further in the palace grounds.

 

Inside the palace, you began admiring the whole place. You couldn’t help it. You were in a new place, after all. Not to mention, you were sheltered almost your whole life that you barely left the palace thus, you sneak out often.

 

You then ended up outside of the palace; in front of your eyes was a magnificent and exquisite maze garden. It was full of blooming vibrant flowers and the grass walls had a robust shade of green. Being charmed by this sight, you ended up entering the maze. You had no idea where you were going; you were being lead by your own feelings, your own heart.

 

Seeming to have reached the center part of the maze, you then stopped where you were as you saw a statuesque kind of man with long, flowing silver hair, and had an alluring shade of red as his eyes just standing beside a fountain.

 

            _Thump. Thump._

 

You then placed your hand over to your chest, “ _Why am I feeling this? I haven’t even got to know him and my heart is pounding quickly…”_

 

Finally having a grip back to reality, you then found yourself inside the maze garden and you have no idea how to exit the place. _“God, why am I so foolish?”_ you sighed to yourself in frustration.

            “Why are you sighing?” a smooth and sweet sounding voice spoke out.

You then stiffened; you knew who that voice came from. Since you both are the only ones there, you immediately knew it was from that pulchritudinous, statuesque man. You then looked over to where he was, finally having a clear view of his features. Your mouth slowly parted open in awe.

 

            _“Oh my God,”_ you spoke to yourself in awe, _“Why is someone so beautiful and charming as you, here?”_

“Hello?” he spoke out once again.

            _“Ah… His voice is really nice to listen to…”_

You then began to see him approach you, _“He’s approaching me…”_

 

It took you a few seconds to finally know what was going on. “ _Oh my God, he’s approaching me! What do I do!?”_

 

Too late. Before you could even move, he was already in front of you. You stiffened up.

            _“Alright self. Let’s try not to be a laughing stock in front of this beautiful person, got it? If you do, you don’t even deserve to live.”_

            “Hello?” spoke up.

             “H-Hello.” You stuttered back, an awkward smile etches across your face while on the inside, you already wanted to kill yourself. _“Oh God… You already botched it!”_

The silver haired man let out a small chuckle, “You stuttered, how adorable.”

           _“Please don’t make this harder as it already is for me, beautiful person.”_ You sobbed to yourself though, only ending up lowering your head in response. Clearly, you were embarrassed.

            “Ah, I’m sorry. That was a strange thing to say to someone you have just met, isn’t it?” the silver haired male chuckled once again.

            “Oh my God, how are you so beautiful?” you spoke out of impulse.

            “What?” the silver haired male spoke.

            “What?” you repeated as well.

 

Taking another few seconds to process what had happened, you wished that you disappeared from your spot. You then covered your face with your hands, _“Oh my God. Kill me now. Please.”_

The silver haired male, he laughed, “Ah, I get that a lot. Thank you.”

Slowly pulling your hands down, revealing your eyes, “You’re… You’re not insulted?”

            The silver haired male hummed as he shook his head, “No, I’m not. Should I?”

            “Oh, no! No!” you spoke, waving your hands out in front of you, “I’m glad you aren’t! Most men don’t really like being called ‘beautiful’ after all.”

            “True.” The silver haired male nodded, “I sort of got used to it and appreciated it.”

            “Well, you are and you have every right to.” You mumbled.

            You hear him chuckle once again, “You’re quite an eccentric woman. It’s nice to see something new in the palace for a change.”

            “Something new?” you repeated.

            He nodded, “When most women come to me, they tense up and is unable to speak. Not to mention, they try to get their way with me as well.”

            _“Who wouldn’t tense up in front of you!?”_ you exclaimed to yourself, “I see. You must be well-known in the area.”

The silver haired male chuckled, “You can say that. Anyways, what bring you here to this maze?”

You let out an awkward laugh, “Would you laugh if I said that I felt that I was just brought here?”

The silver haired male blinked, he then placed a hand over his mouth, small chuckling sounds escaping his lips. You sighed. He then placed his hand back to his side, “No. I don’t think so. I find it quite romantic. It was as if, it was destiny.”

With his words, you felt your heart beating fast and heat rise up to your cheeks. My God, he was smooth. You couldn’t say anything in response to that.

            “Shall I escort you out of this maze?” he questioned.

            “I… I don’t know…” you answered.

            “Why?”

            “Part of me wants to leave but…” you then bit your lip, “Part of me doesn’t want to, as well…”

The silver haired male let out a gentle smile, “You’re really adorable, you know that? Too adorable to resist.”

You then pouted at his words, “How can you be so smooth?”

            “Did you slip?”

            You hesitantly nodded, “Hard.”

            “I’ll take responsibility then.” he chuckled, “By escorting you around the maze and the palace. How does that sound?”

            You smiled, “Lovely.”

 

The two of you then began to walk around aimlessly at the maze; your eyes never seemed to have left him. When he talks to you, your heart skips, you feel warm as well. You adored him dreamily with your eyes. How he looked, how he acted, how his voice sounded. Everything was perfect.

In the garden, he then stopped over at a certain flower, picked it and handed it over to you. It seemed to be a fully bloomed rose.

            “For me?” you questioned.

            He nodded, “It took me a while to finally find one that matches your beauty.”

            You bashfully chuckled as you took the rose in hand, “Wow. I don’t know what to say. Thank you. Maybe I should search for a flower you as well but, I don’t think I can find one.”

            He then chuckled, “Thank you.”

            “So until I find something in return for your rose…” you then bravely took his hand and placed the rose back, “I’m giving this back to you. This rose resembles you more than I do, after all.”

You both spent countless of minutes together, talking about anything random, clearly enjoying each other’s company as you both shared smiles and laughs together. Though, of course, as the saying goes, time flies quickly when you’re on a cloud nine.

            “And this concludes the end of the tour.” The silver haired male spoke towards you with a smile.

            “I’m surprised…” you admitted, “I never knew you’d know the whole area.”

            The silver haired male chuckled, “Well… You can say I sort of like this place.”

            “Me too.” You smiled back, “I had fun.”

            “Yes, likewise.” The silver haired male smiled back, “I had fun talking to you. I hope to see you again.”

            “I will make an effort to.” You remarked and bowed your head lightly as you turned your heel and began to make your way out of the vicinity.

 

Inside the carriage, you looked out the window, a smile dashing across your face as your mind plays the scene wherein you two were just together, smiling and laughing, over and over again.

Pulling you back down on Earth was when you hit your head on the window itself. You yelled in pain. “Geez… The path must be really rocky.”

You then shifted yourself to a much more stable position to prevent the same thing from happening again. As you did, you then saw something white on the floor. You then picked it up, turning it over, recognizing it was the photo you had in your pocket. Then, it hit you.

            “I completely forgot to search for the guy in the photo!” you screamed as you ran your hands frantically on your hair, “God! That guy was just really breath-taking that I—Ugh! Shame on you! Shame! Shame! Shame! Not to mention, you didn’t even ask for his name! My God, why am I still even alive!? I just blew my chances to seeing that angel again!”

* * *

 

You finally returned to your own home, to the palace. You were then welcomed by your servants and your two parents with furious faces clearly drawn over their faces. You knew you had it coming and so, you just stood still and let your parents scold you.

            “Geez, [name]! You had us worried!” your mother spoke, “Your birthday is in a few days and what would we do if we couldn’t find you!? What if you got kidnapped?!”

            “Your mother is right, [name]. If you want to go out, you have to inform us. Take our palace carriages.” Your father added in, “We won’t let this slide. Do you understand?”

            “Yes mom and dad.” You responded.

* * *

 

It was finally the day of your birthday. The palace was completely busy. The servants were all around the place, tending here and there for the preparation for your birthday. It took several hours to get the whole place decorated but, the party just started in time.

Night had fallen over the land; the palace was filled with guests as well. With the cue of the master of ceremonies, you then began to make your way down the stairs, slowly and elegantly, just like in the lessons you have learned. You wore a pale pink ball gown and your hair cascaded beautifully around your face. It was your night.

Being the pearl in the sea, you had a task to greet and thank your visitors for coming. Only then, you could be at ease. Once you were done, you took a glass to drink and went outside, to the garden area to escape from the festivity and noises.

As you were walking your way there, inside your mind, you still remembered the male you met a few days ago. When you think of him, your heart pounds. You missed him. You don’t even know him that much and yet, you want to be with him. You end up sighing and chanted to yourself ‘I’m going to get married. I have a fiancé,’ in hopes that you would forget. But the more you tried to forget about him, the more you longed to see him.

Reaching your destination, you then started to walk aimlessly around, occasionally sipping from your glass as you looked up the dark, velvet sky studded in diamonds. You smiled, “I wonder if he’s looking up at the sky right now. It’d be nice if he did.”

Taking a few more steps, you then ended up in the open area of the garden, there, under the moon light, you saw a figure standing at the center of the place. You squinted your eyes, looking side to side, trying to make out who this person was. Finally, the person moved and from there, your eyes widened.

Under the moon light, there stood the same pulchritudinous, statuesque man you saw days ago. He wore white and what stood out in his outfit was this red rose. You then began to approach him, you started with walking but you ended up running towards him. With your shoes echoing at the stone pavement, it caught his attention and he finally noticed and began to run towards you as well. Without any words being spoken, you both embraced each other tightly.

            “I thought I wouldn’t be able to see you again…” the silver haired male choked.

You smiled, tears seeming to prickle the corners of your eyes, “Me too. I really wanted to see you again.”

Both pulling away from each other’s embrace, you both smiled at one another. You both got a good, long look at each other. The look on your faces was different. While you looked happy, he looked sorrowful.

            “Why are you sad?” you questioned.

            “It’s because I don’t think I should be with you.” He responded.

You felt your heart sink at his words, stuttering, you spoke, “W-Why?”

            “I’m engaged to someone…” he answered, “And I’m about to meet her today.”

A gush of wind then blew over the two of you. Your eyes widened in surprise. “Y-You’re here to meet your fiancée?”

The male nodded, his tone filled with sincere sadness, “Yes. We’ve been engaged since the age of three and I haven’t seen her nor know how she looks like. But, when I saw you, I feel like I don’t want to see her anymore. I feel like… I’ll end up wanting to be with you instead.”

You smiled. Your smile could not get any wider. You couldn’t contain yourself from the happiness you’re feeling. You then began to slowly move backwards, you placed your hands behind your back, you asked him, “How would you feel if I were to say that I am the one you’re engaged to?”

You saw his face melt to a tender and charming smile, “I would be the happiest man alive.”

With his answer, you then stopped in place and smiled, “Well, I am! I am that fiancée of yours!”

His crimson eyes widened, he blinked, “Hey, hey. You’re not supposed to be joking around about this. I’m serious here.”

            “And I’m serious as well.” You responded, pouting. You then began to take out something from your pocket and placed it in his line of vision.

            “T-That’s a family photo of me and my family…” he spoke, his eyes wide, “How do you have that?”

            “I am the princess of this kingdom and I am engaged to the prince here in this photo.” You spoke with a smile as you pointed over to him on the photo. “We’ve been engaged to be married since we were three but this is the first time we’ve met and your portraits really don’t do you justice. I couldn’t recognize you at all!”

            “T-Then… T-That means that I… I’m…”

            You nodded, “You are! And I couldn’t be happier that it’s you!”

He then walked over to where you were and pulled you in for a tight embrace. You could hear his heart pounding. You felt warm.

            “I’m so glad…” he choked, “I’m so glad that it’s you…”

You then closed your eyes, “Likewise.”

 

With that tender moment shared, you both pulled away from each other. This time, you noticed how he had a rose on his outfit. You couldn’t help but smile.

            “Is that the same rose…?” you questioned, looking up at him. You only realized now as well that he was taller than you.

He nodded in response as he then placed a hand over to your cheek, “I just couldn’t bring myself to let go of this rose.”

            “Ah… I’m sorry.” You apologized, “I… I still haven’t found something in return.”

            “You don’t have to. Since I already have the best thing right in front of me.”  He remarked with a smile. He then leaned in towards you and placed his lips over to yours, “That’s you.”

Your face began to exhibit a magnificent shade of red, “D-Did you just—?”

He tilted his head, “You don’t like it?”

            “N-No! I do!” you exclaimed. You then brought your hands to your face.

He let out a hearty laugh, “Haha! How adorable! Come on, don’t hide your face from me! I want to take a good look at my rose!”

            “No!” you exclaimed.

            “Come on!”

He then placed his hands over to both your hands and began to gently move it away from your profile, getting a clear view of your eyes, nose, and lips. You smiled, “I just remembered now that we didn’t speak of our names and yet we already kissed! Ah, the power of love is indeed strong, isn’t it?”

            You pouted still but ended up chuckling, “True.”

            “I’m Hyun Ryu.” He spoke, “You?”

            “I’m [First name] [Last name].” you answered.

He shook his head, “No, I don’t think that isn’t going to be your name anymore.”

            “Why do you say so?” you questioned.

            “Since you’re going to be Mrs. [Name] Ryu in the future.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two royal families then finally meet. Each family then began to proceed to greet each other and then finally, it was you and Hyun’s turn. Your parents then introduced you to him and his parents did the same as well.
> 
> “You look beautiful.” Hyun spoke to you with a smile, “I must be so blessed to have such a woman.”  
> You looked down on the floor in embarrassment, “Geez, Hyun.”
> 
> He chuckled, “I’m sorry. Was that too much?”
> 
> As both of you were on your own bubble, your parents and his parents’ eyes blinked at what they were seeing. They thought you two would be rebellious, dissatisfied. But, what they saw was the complete opposite. They all smiled and spoke to themselves, a sense of relief and happiness washing over them _“Looks like we didn’t need to worry about anything, after all.”_


	2. Hearts and Flowers— Yoosung Kim x MC (Reader) (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College Students; Yoosung x MC (Reader)— “You asked me to prom by filling my locker with ping pong balls that say ‘Prom?’ on them but I slipped on one and smacked my head on a locker but thanks for taking me to the nurse!!! I still want to go with you!!” AU + College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'd do my best to update as often as I can and now I'm here to present to you another story! ((Yay!!)) 
> 
> This time it's starring none other than our cutie pie, Yoosung Kim! The whole story, except the one after the first bar line, is in Yoosung's point of view!
> 
> Trivia: Did you know that Korean schools don't have proms?
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I do take requests as well! Leave me some comments! Tell me what you think about it! Thank you! ^^

          You and Yoosung Kim are university students in Sky University who have been dating for a couple of months. You met Yoosung through one of the organizations you have joined in and you immediately took interest in him, wanting to get to know him more as well. It turns out that Yoosung was also quite interested in you as well. As months passed, you both got closer and got to know each other more until you both fell in love with one another and eventually, you both disclosed your feelings for one another and now, you both are considered one of the cutest couples in campus.

You had a different course from Yoosung. You took Business while Yoosung was studying medicine, more on veterinarian medicine. Both of you had different campuses and tight schedules thus, you both don’t meet often. Of course, you still contact each other though calls and mails but, that obviously wasn’t enough.

 

* * *

 

          I’m Yoosung Kim, a junior in Sky University and right now, I am currently in an organization called ‘Organization of Western Culture.’ Ugh, I could be with [Name] right now but one of the members caught me and now I have no choice but to stay until the whole meeting ends. Good job, Yoosung Kim.

As I was impatiently waiting for the meeting to finish and bored to death, I took out my phone. Turning it on, I see that I have a number of notifications from SnapChat. I then swiped right to open the application, unlocking my phone, and now just waiting for the app to start. As soon as it did, I saw [Name] had quite a number of snaps sent to me. I knew that I was now smiling and grinning like an idiot. Stoked, I then pressed the notifications and it showed photos and videos of her play. My God, how can she be so adorable?! I really want to leave this room right now and just go to where she is and give her a hug and a kiss but alas, the world hates me!

Sending me back to hell was a big slap on my shoulder. I, of course, screamed in pain. I then turned over to the person who hit me; I raised my voice, “Hey! What was that for!?”

           “I’m sorry but the president’s—“

          “You could’ve just called out my name!” 

          “I did! But you couldn’t snap out of your Lala land with [Name] so I had to hit you!”

Oh my God. Was I that obvious? I felt the heat shoot up to my face in embarrassment. I now know I had no right to make a scene. I was guilty. Shaking it off, I spoke once again, tone calmer this time, “So? What did my shoulder have to go through?”

My seatmate only pointed in front in response accompanied with an awkward smile. I then turned my head towards where he pointed, seeing the speaker, well the president of the organization, her arms folded, brows knitted together, face contorted with anger. Oh crap, I’m dead.

          “Yoosung!” the president exclaimed loudly, “How dare you not pay attention during our meeting!”

          “I-I’m sorry,” I bowed my head, “It won’t happen aga—“

          “Yeah, right! This is the nth time I’ve caught you on your phone every time we have a meeting! In fact, you don’t pay attention at all!”

  _Gulp._ I can’t say anything against that.

           “Not to mention, you barely even go to our meetings anymore!”

 No comment.

           “I’ve had enough of you slacking off at our organization! It’s time you help out!”

          My eyes widened, “Eh!?”

          “What’s with that surprised look?! You should’ve seen this coming!”

          “But, I can’t really—“

          “No excuses! You’re going to help out!”

Begrudgingly, I sighed. Oh my God, now I just got myself into deeper trouble. I can’t even see [Name] during my breaks now! Aah! Why does the world hate me so much!? I just want to be happy!

Having no choice but to listen now, I then kept my phone inside my pocket as the president of the organization resumed once again with the meeting. Now that I look at it, it’s actually quite interesting. Seeing how different our culture is with the Western people despite the fact that we all live in one planet. When the president’s discussion ended, she began to talk something about a requirement for our club to do some activity.

          “Okay so, now that we have some more information about the Western culture, as you all know, by the rules, we all have to do an activity in this organization at least once every school year.” The president spoke, looking over to everyone in the room, “Do any of you have suggestions on anything we could possibly do?”

The people inside the room began to hum, taking out their phones even to do some extensive research under the supervision of the president, of course. I then stumbled across something interesting and thought maybe it’d be fun to do. I then raised my hand, “Pres!”

           “Oh, Yoosung.” She spoke, she squinted her eyes towards me, “No, you can’t go to the bathroom. I know this trick already.”

           I laughed awkwardly in response, “But, don’t worry! I’m not here to ditch! I’m actually about to suggest something.”

 Her eyes then widened at my statement. Hah! Yoosung can also be helpful, you know! Hmph!

           “Go ahead. State your suggestion.” She remarked, folding her arms together.

I then stood up from my seat and then the room fell silent, all eyes and ears were on me. I then began to talk, “I was thinking, what if we do a promenade here in the university?”

           “Promenade?” the president repeated. Her eyes widened, “Ah! Prom!”

          I nodded, “I think it’d be a unique experience for everyone in the campus!”

The president then nodded, an impressed smile on her face. I couldn’t help but have a smug grin on my face. “That sounds good! We’ll keep that in mind unless…”

The president then began to look around the room as she asked, “Does anyone else here have anything else to suggest?”

The whole class chorused a ‘no’ as their response. With that, the president nodded, “Alright then. That means we’re going with Yoosung’s idea of a prom here in Sky Uni! I expect you all to cooperate to make this event happen, alright?”

With that final statement, the president finally dismissed us. As I was about to dash out of the room, the president called my attention, stopping me from doing so. I then walked over to where she was and questioned, “What now? I’m sort of in a hurry so…”

          “I want you to help me out with the paperwork for this event. Just the paperwork. I’ll do everything else.” The president smiled, handing me a brown envelope, “Is that okay?”

 _Uggghh…_ I REALLY don’t want to do it but, with the trouble I had earlier, I sort of wanted to redeem myself. I sighed then put on a smile, taking the brown envelope in hand, “Sure. I’ll do my best.”

           “Great!” the president smiled, “Everything is in that envelope. Once you’re done, just approach me and hand me the envelope, alright?”

          I nodded, “Alright. I got it. Is that all? I really gotta go.”

          “Pee?” the president questioned with a grin, small chuckles escaping from her lips.

          “N-No!” I exclaimed, embarrassed, “Geez! I’m leaving!”

I then turned my heel, took my things shoved the envelope inside my bag, and dashed out of the room. How dare she embarrass me! Geez, what kind of president is she!? Thanks to her, I have more work to do and she cut my time with [Name] by a ton! Aah! I hate this! Although… I am quite interested in prom as well. I hate the president and the org, but not the prom. And I also have to inform her about this as well so she wouldn’t worry.

 

* * *

 

          As I stepped out of the campus, the sky was already the mixture of the colours orange, red, and yellow. The wind was getting colder as well. I never knew that meeting took so long. Finally arriving at our usual rendezvous area, from afar, I saw [Name] sitting down on the table, seeming to be reading a book as she had a juice box just by her side. Ah, God she’s so beautiful. I’m so lucky to have her and call mine.

Sneakily, I then crept up behind her and covered her eyes. I spoke, “Guess who!”

           “Ah! Hey! Yoosung!” she exclaimed, laughing as she successfully removed my hands from her line of sight.

           “Correct!” I chuckled, now placing my hand over to her shoulders, lowering my face near hers and placed a kiss over to her cheek, “It’s your cutie pie boyfriend, Yoosung!”

I then sat myself beside her, placing my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. I then felt her head rest on my shoulder. I put my hand over her head, beginning to stroke her head gently as I run my fingers through her soft locks of hair. Why are girls’ hair so soft?

           “I missed you, Yoosung.” She spoke to me softly, nuzzling against my neck as she did, “What took you so long? I thought your class was over an hour ago.”

           “Aah… I sort of um… Got caught…” I awkwardly laughed in response.

 With that response, she then pulled away and questioned, “Got caught in? Trouble?”

           “Bingo.” I sighed then laughed, “I really can’t lie to you, huh?”

           “Of course you can’t!” she giggled as she pinched my cheeks, “You’re by boyfriend after all! I know everything about you!”

           “ _Aah! Rek gow! Rek gow!”_   I exclaimed, in hopes she would understand the gibberish I’m saying. She did and she was laughing. I pouted, “Geez! I told you not to pinch my cheeks!”

           “Sorry! Sorry!” she apologized, laughing still, “You’re just so cute that I couldn’t help myself!”

I pouted once again. I frankly didn’t like her calling me cute. So, I then decided to surprise her. I placed my hands over to both sides of her cheeks and placed my lips over to hers. Pulling away, I then saw the cutest face in front of me. Her face was flushed red, resembling the color of my favourite fruit, strawberries. Hehe, the tables have now turned.

          “Y-Y-Yoosung!” she exclaimed, red, flustered and, stuttering.

          “Aah! You’re so cute! You’re so red, too! Like strawberries! My favorite fruit! Let me eat!” I exclaimed, pulling her closer towards me, playfully biting her cheeks.

She kept wriggling to break free at first but, now she was laughing once again. As I stopped, I cupped her cheek and placed another kiss over to her soft lips. When our lips parted, I rested my forehead against hers; I opened my eyes and looked at her with my purple orbs as she looked at me with her hazel ones.

          “I love you, [Name]. I’m so glad I have you.” I spoke softly with a smile.

          “Me too, Yoosung.” She replied, “I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

          Hand entwined with each other’s, we then exited the campus together. As we were walking our way back home, we had a couple of stop overs, doing some window shopping and snacking on some sweets as well. As we were close to reaching the intersection on where we part ways, we began to talk again.

           “Hey, Yoosung.” She called out, “About the thing earlier. About the one that you got caught.”

 I awkwardly laughed. I had completely forgotten about it but, she just had to make me remember again. “What about it?”

           “Did you get caught by one of your orgs again?” she questioned, “I mean, you joined a lot that you barely keep up with most of them…”

 Sighing, I responded, “You’re right. I got caught by one of my orgs earlier. It’s the OWC.”

           “Aah, I see.” She nodded, “I’m sorry.”

 I turned my head towards her and asked, “Why’re you apologizing?”

           “Because, I’m pretty sure it’s my fault you got in trouble.” She responded softly.

 Chuckling, I decided to play the dense role, “Why?”

           “Because…”

           “Because?”

           “B-Because of the snaps I sent you…” she mumbled bashfully in response.

I then started to laugh, placing my hands behind my head, “You’re darn right about that. These days, I’ve been getting in trouble because of you and how cute you are that I barely focus in class and in meetings.”

          “I-It’s not my fault you open your phone during class!” she remarked. “You should be responsible of your own actions, Yoosung!”

           “But you _are_ responsible for my actions.” I stated with a serious expression, “Every time you smile, I end up smiling as well. Every time you laugh, I end up laughing as well. Don’t you get it? You’re part of me.”

 I then began to hear incoherent mumbling from her. Not to mention, the tips of her ears had turned pink. Aah! How cute!

          “Did Hyun lend you books? Since when did you learn how to speak like that?” she questioned as she stole glances at me then looked down on the ground as we walked.

          “Nope! This was all me!” I chuckled, “Well, I have to say, those shoujo mangas you read in the library the other day helped.”

          She snapped her head up, her eyes wide, face turning redder by the second, “Y-You—“

           I nodded with a smirk on my face, “I read them. Geez, those were some stories you read!”

 As soon as she heard my response, she began to walk quickly. I let out a chuckle as I began to chase after her. It took me only a few big steps to finally reach her. I then stretched out my hand and grabbed hold of her wrist, turning her towards me and pulling her close towards me.

 “Let go of me!” she exclaimed, hitting my chest as she did.

 “No way I’m letting go of my princess!” I answered in response, embracing her tighter.

 We then eventually began to hear some giggles near us. We then looked around, seeing that there were people watching us, giggling as they passed by. I didn’t mind this but, on the other hand, [Name] did.

           “Y-Yoosung! T-There are people watching!” she exclaimed, “T-This is really embarrassing!”

           “Don’t mind them! We’re in our own world! Population: you and me!” I chuckled, placing a kiss over to her cheek.

           “Yoosung!!”

 

* * *

 

          As we eventually parted and reached our own homes. I then placed my things down on the table. Taking my phone out along with the envelope I needed to fill up for the org. I then went over to my room, took a pen, sat down, and began to fill up the papers. There were irritatingly a lot of essay questions and I frankly suck at those. I just hope what I wrote is good enough.

Right after I finished, I then received a text from [Name] that she had reached home safely. With that, I decided to call her. I’m such a baby but, I can’t help it. As I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up, with the papers in front of me, reminded me that I need to tell about this.

Pulling me away from my own thoughts was a sweet voice that called out my name, _”Hello? Yoosung?”_

          “Hello [Name]! I’m glad you got home safe!” I responded with a smile.

          I heard her chuckle then, she responded, “You’re such a worry wart, Yoosung. So cute!”

          “Ah! I said not to call me ‘cute,’ didn’t I?” I whined, “Aah! I miss you! It hasn’t been hours since we’ve parted and I already miss you!”

          She chuckled once again, _“I miss you too, Yoosung!”_

          “Ah right, [Name].” I spoke, “I have to tell you something.”

          She hummed, _“What is it?”_

          “I’m sort of going to be busy for a while.”

          _“Oh, is this related to the trouble you got earlier?”_

“Haha… You know me well!” I laughed, “Yes, it is.”

          _“Aw… So that means we won’t be able to see each other often, huh? But, I’m also happy that you’re getting involved in organizations again! It’s fun seeing you volunteer! It’s one of the traits I fell in love with from you!”_

I felt my heart skip a beat from her words, “R-Really? T-Then that means I really have to work hard!”

          _“You better! I’m cheering for you, Yoosung!”_

          “Now that you’re cheering for me, I don’t think there’s anything I can’t do!” I exclaimed with a smile, “Thank you [Name] for the support! I love you!”

          _“I love you too, Yoosung! Muah!”_

“Muah!”

 

* * *

 

          When the following days came, indeed I, along with the organization, became really busy to the point that we got excused to our classes as well. We didn’t expect it’d be come quite big. We never expected as well that, apparently, the president of the university would love the idea and was very much willing to inform the whole university about it. Not to mention, it’s going to be in just a month!

The whole organization began to conceptualize what kind of theme the promenade would have, what the designs will be, what food will be served, and so much more. It was stressful but, it was also quite fun as well!

With this promenade, it brought the whole university together as the other orgs began to volunteer and help out. The art orgs began to help out with making the props, the student council and the president, along with the dean, with the promotion. With all the support we’re getting, we were confident that this first promenade in our university will be a success.

The whole university was getting excited for their first promenade. Thanks to some of our org members, the dean, and surprisingly the president as well, the people took interest in this event. With things done and just waiting for the set date to arrive, we finally had our rest.

As I could finally spend time with [Name] again, I could see that she was quite detached from the news. It’s expected from her as she’s quite busy with her school work. One day, she eventually asked me about it as we were walking on our way home.

           “Yoosung,” she called out, “Have you heard of the thing called ‘prom’?”

           “Yeah, it’s been going around the campus, right?” I answered back with a question.

           She nodded, “I don’t really know what it is but a lot of people seem so excited for it. Even my professors are talking about it…”

           I only chuckled, “Are you curious about it?”

           She nodded once again, “Will you tell me about it?”

           “Oh! We’re at the intersection!” I then placed a kiss over to her cheek,  “We must part now, my princess!”

 I then began moving away from her, waving as I did, “I’ll see you tomorrow, [Name]!”

           “E-Eh!? Y-Yoosung! Hey, come on! Tell me!” I heard her shout.

As I was making my way back home, my thoughts were everywhere on thinking how I’d prompose to [Name]. I’ve been witnessing a lot of good ones that I started to feel quite pressured. I didn’t want to lose to those guys! I’m pretty sure I could do something unique for [Name], too!

          I then clenched both my hands and raised it up high and exclaimed, “Let’s do this!” 

There were only a few days left until it was prom night. I honestly couldn’t think of a way to prompose to [Name]. I feel so bad about it, too. I haven’t seen seeing [Name] ever since because, I decided that the next time we see each other is when I prompose to her. Aah… God, it’s so hard just living with just her selfies. You’d end up just wanting the real thing more and more.

Going home alone, eating alone, those were the things we would do together. We’d eventually share our stories of how our day went. I really miss those small times we’d spend with one another. I wonder if she’s feeling the same way I am right now. If she is, then I really need to hurry up and come up with something fast so I can see her again.

I then opened my laptop and started to browse the internet, going to video streaming sites for some promposal suggestions. I have to admit, there were quite a lot of good ones but, part of me wants to be unique and not follow these. I continued to look for suggestions around the internet and eventually, my eyes widened, “This is it!”

 

* * *

 

          I went to university oddly earlier than usual, contacting some of my friends as well, to help me carry out this promposal I thought of a few days ago. I then told my friends what will happen and they were frankly quite ecstatic to see how this would turn out. Not to mention, they also said that this promposal was like me as well. With the preparations eventually finished, it was now the waiting game.  

In our university, we have this thing called a ‘c-break,’ wherein almost all students in campus would have a break for one to two hours. I seized this chance to finally prompose to her. Usually, during this said break, [Name] would go to our locker, since we decided to save up, she’d place and take out some of her things inside. There were times we took each other’s things by accident but, in the end, it was fun. I decided to use that said locker for my promposal. I do hope things go according to plan. If it doesn’t, I’ll make sure it does!

I then began to call [Name] and told her that we should meet up by the locker area at the main building. Without saying anything else, I then ended the call and started to hide nearby the location area, having a clear view of [Name] when she arrives. I then placed my phone inside my pocket, taking deep breaths as I try to calm my pounding heart down. I’m nervous. Really, nervous.

Eventually, I then saw [Name] walking by the hall from where I am. My friends saw her as well and they now began to go to their assigned positions. I took deep breaths, fixed myself up, and now just waited for the plan to unfold. I then saw my friends began talking to [Name] who’s standing just by the rendezvous area I told her I’d be waiting at. My friends’ job was to persuade [Name] to open her locker. After a couple of minutes trying, [Name] had finally began to approach her own locker. As soon as [Name] stood in front of her locker, she then began to open it.

As soon as she pulled her locker open, surprising her was a wave of ping-pong balls crashing down on her. With that small gap of distraction, my friends then began to send me the go signal and I did. My friends then dispersed around the area as I stood at the middle of the hallway, just a few meters away from where [Name] stood, surrounded by numerous ping-pong balls that have fallen upon her.

          “What is this?” I heard her speak. It seems like she doesn’t notice that I’m here. She then bent down to get one of the ping-pong balls on the ground. I saw her eyes widen, seeming to read what was written on the ping-pong ball. “Prom?”

She then began to look around at the other ping-pong balls as well, seeing the same question over and over again. I then took a deep breath and yelled out her name, “[Name]!!”

Successfully grabbing her attention, she turn her head to look towards me. I began to see people gathering around as well. I smiled as I yelled the most important question, “Will you go to prom with me!?”

Even from where I stood, I could see [Name]’s face full of surprise, her face slowly taking on a delicate shade of red as well. The people around us began to cheer and chanted: “Say ‘yes’!” over and over again. Frankly, this moment for me, was the most terrifying.

Expecting a reply, what I begun to see was something I didn’t think [Name] would do. [Name] began to run towards me with all her might. I’m happy, of course. But, I’m also scared that she’s doing that when ping-pong are balls scattered around her! And, it seems like I jinxed it.

As [Name] was running towards me, she stepped on one of the ping-pong balls, making her lose her balance, and leading her to a completely different direction. Towards the lockers. [Name] had hit her head against the steel lockers. It made quite a sound as well. What I saw next was her losing balance and that’s when I knew I had to do something.

 

* * *

 

          “Yoosung Kim! I can’t believe you’d get someone hurt!”

I am now in the clinic, being scolded by the doctor who tended to [Name]. [Name] apparently fainted due to the impact she had when she hit her head on the lockers earlier. I could only bow and say the same words over and over again, “I’m sorry.”

I then walked over to the lying area where [Name] was resting. I then moved the curtains to enter and then closed it. I took a seat just by the bed where [Name] lied. I then took her hand, placed a kiss, and held it tightly. When that incident happened, I now know what answer to expect now. It hurts but, I tried. I was really looking forward to go to prom with [Name], seeing her in a dress, looking even more beautiful as she already is while I, stood alongside her. 

Placing her hand down onto the bed, I then felt something wet stream down my own cheeks. I was crying. God, Why am I such a baby? I just wanted to go to prom with her but instead, she got hurt and got send to the clinic. I then started to wipe off my tears and then eventually, ceasing my actions was none other than hearing a soft voice call out my name, “Yoosung…”

My eyes widened, I took her hand once again and held it tightly, “Oh my God. You’re awake!”

          “What happened?” she questioned, she then placed her free and over to her forehead, “Why does my head hurt?”

          “I-I’m sorry about this, [Name].” I choked in response, “It’s my fault that your head hurt…”

          “Why?” she questioned but, before I could even answer, she answered it herself, “Ah… I slipped on something and hit my head on the locker…”

Just hearing her say that made me feel really guilty. My grip on her hand tightened, the tears I tried to keep in started to spill. Through my tears, I managed to speak out, “I’m so sorry… I just wanted to surprise you and ask you out to prom… I didn’t want you getting hurt…”

 I then see her chuckle, still smiling. How can she still do that?

          “No, Yoosung. It’s also my fault for running to you like that.” She stated, “I could’ve answered you from where I stood but, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you and I really missed you that I wanted to hug you first before I answer you.”

With my tears still spilling, I managed to let out a small chuckle as well, “Looks like we both could be reckless, huh? We really _are_ perfect for each other.”

[Name] then began to sit up from the bed she lied down on. She stretched out her free hand and cupped my cheek. She then used her thumb to wipe away my tears, “Don’t cry, Yoosung. I’m okay. I knew you put a lot of effort into this as well. I sort of knew that this will happen, actually.”

          “What?” I questioned.

          “I overheard one of my friends talk about your promposal so, yeah…” she chuckled.

          “Aw, so it wasn’t much of a surprise, then…” I pouted.

          “You know, until now, you never really told me what this ‘prom’ is.”  She spoke, “I’d really like to know about it. Will you tell me?”

          “Well, prom is actually from the Western culture. It’s quite similar to a ball, in short.” I answered, “It’s like the ones in the shoujo mangas you’ve read, where a girl wears a super pretty dress, looking all beautiful while she has a guy by her side, as his escort. I sort of wanted to make that real scene for you since you seemed to be interested in it…”

          “Yoosung…” she spoke my name softly, she smiled, “Thank you.”

          “It’s okay.” I smiled back softly, “You need to rest up now. I’ll have to go and do some work.”

Letting go of her hand and beginning to turn my heel to leave the place, I then felt something, preventing me from moving. I turned my head, seeing that [Name] was tugging at the end of my polo, looking down. I then took her hand in mine, turned around, and asked her, “Is there something wrong? Does it still hurt?”

           “Yes.” She spoke.

           “Where? I’ll tend to—“

           “N-not that!” she exclaimed, “I’m saying ‘yes’!”

           “Yes to what?” I questioned, tilting my head to the side, completely puzzled.

           “To your promposal…” she answered.

 My eyes widened at her response, I sincerely felt happy but, at the same time I felt guilty once again. “B-But, I ended up hurting you…”

           “I don’t care about that, Yoosung…” she spoke, finally looking up at me, her face taking on shade of red, “I still want to go with you.”

 I could literally feel my heart being filled up with warmth and happiness. My eyes started to tear up once again, “A-Are you sure?”

 She nodded in response, “I’ve never been so sure in my life, Yoosung.”

           “Will you… go to prom with me?” I questioned her once again, my voice breaking as I did.

 She then sent me the most angelic smile, “Yes. I’d love to.”

           “I-I’m… I’m glad…” I started to tear up once again, “I love you, [Name].”

           “I love you too, Yoosung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And that’s how this photo came to be.” I spoke with a smile, looking to her side, “Mommy looks so pretty, no?”
> 
> “Yup!” she responded, “Mommy is still very pretty now, too!”
> 
> “You’re darn right about that! I wonder how she still looks so beautiful!” 
> 
> “Yoosung! Quit saying embarrassing things to our child!” 
> 
> “Eeh?” I whined, “But it’s true!” 
> 
>  
> 
> That had all happened way back in the past. [Name] and I are now happily married and we also have a child now, as well. I fulfilled my dream of being a vet as [Name] is a famous entrepreneur. We were cleaning up our own home and we saw the photo albums we kept away at the attic. Instead of cleaning up, we ended up reminiscing on these photos along with our daughter. 
> 
> As our daughter went down from the attic, leaving us alone, the two of us looked over the photo once again. It was [Name] and I during prom on our youthful, college days.
> 
> “Wow, I never knew this photo could bring back a lot of memories!” I spoke with a smile on his face, “It’s the first prom we’ve ever had!”
> 
> She nodded, giggling as well, “I’m still laughing at the fact that you used ping-pong balls twice! One, which was to ask me out to prom, and two is when you proposed to me!”
> 
> I then chuckled like a child, pulling her close to me as I embraced her, “I sort of wanted to re-create the moment. I’m so glad you didn’t end up getting hurt again that time!”
> 
> She started to laugh as she rested her head over to my shoulder, “Of course I wouldn’t! I learned my lesson now, anyways!” 
> 
> I then turned to her, placed my hand on her cheek, lifting her head up ever so lightly, and placed a long, loving, and tender kiss onto her soft and delicate lips. When our lips parted, I rested my forehead over to hers as she did the same, we both smiled, just like how we used to back then. 
> 
> “I love you, [Name]. I’m so glad that I have you in my life.”
> 
> “I love you too, Yoosung. I’m so glad that I have you in my life as well.”


	3. Anew— Jaehee Kang x MC (Reader) (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you and Jaehee had opened up a coffee shop together in the past years, your feelings for the woman, Jaehee Kang was still evident and strong. Though, you are scared to admit that you have such feelings for her. You are to choose your own poison which is either to: suppress the feelings you harbor for Jaehee or tell her but risk the relationship you have now. What will be your choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just recently finished Jaehee's route and I felt so bitter about her ending. She deserves better so, I ended up writing this. This is my version of the ending Jaehee and the MC deserves and quite frankly, I had a hard time writing this so my apologies if this isn't quite at par. I'll make it up to you all by writing another story! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!! ^^

                It’s been a few years since you and Jaehee have been manning the coffee shop Jaehee wanted after she quit as Jumin’s chief assistant. Frankly, you’re happy for her. She seemed to be glowing much more and looked alive compared to when she was working for Jumin.

You, watching Jaehee’s hazel eyes sparkle as she talks about coffee is really adorable and how she gets flustered when she thinks she’s boring you is really a sight to treasure. The color pink dances on her cheeks gently as she gives an awkward laugh and tucks her hair behind her ear. Now, she has long hair and she looks _ABSOLUTELY_ stunning.

You and Jaehee have been living under the same roof as well. Together, you both bought your own apartment, which was already fully furnished. Now, you and Jaehee were now just working together to buy more things you’d both want to buy. It’s a perfect life for her. But, not quite for you.

It’s so hard to contain these feelings you have for this woman. All the little things she does, really does something to you. Falling in love with her was way beyond your control. You never knew you’d fall for her charm. It hurts thinking that she might not think, even feel the same way but, it’s okay. It’s so much better than being away from her and not being able to see her at all.

* * *

It’s another day at the café. You and Jaehee made your way to work together. Reaching your café, both of you already saw numerous people come in and out of it. Both of you chuckle.

                “It sort of reminds me of you before, Jaehee.” You spoke.

                She chuckled in response, “I see why. I usually go to a coffee shop before I go to work as well. It’s to see people visiting my— I mean, our café, [Name].”

                You nodded, “I feel the same way, Jaehee. Come on, let’s get going.”

 

The two of you then entered your café. As soon as you stepped inside, both of you were greeted by the great smell of coffee and of course, the welcoming voices of the baristas. You both replied with a smile and greeted them back as well.

Both of you then went to the staff room, changed into your uniforms, and went out to begin serving the people. Mornings are usually rough since, they do not only have workers coming in, but students as well. You know how both sides are when not getting their coffee.

When the said morning rush was done, there was time for all the staff to relax and take it easy. The staffs then began to move around, cleaning the place, and the like. You and Jaehee, you weren’t full time workers in the café, so the two of you, right after the crowd was gone, you both sat yourselves down and took coffee into your hands and had some small talk with one another. Being lax has never been this rewarding.

                “Oh, come to think of it. Jaehee, your birthday is nearing.” You spoke as you took a sip from your coffee, “Do you want anything?”

                Jaehee shook her head, “No, I’m good.”

                “Aw, come on Jaehee! I’m sure you want something!” you insisted, “Come on!”

Jaehee then fell silent as she looked down over to her cup as she gently stirred the spoon dipped inside, “I sort of just wanted to spend time… with you…”

You felt your heart skip a beat. There it is again. It hurts. You put up a smile, “Of course. Anything for you.”

                Jaehee then lifted her head up and smiled, “Thank you. I feel like I’m being greedier towards you…”

                You shook your head, “No, it’s fine. I find that side of yours adorable.”

                Jaehee let out a chuckle, “There you are, joking again…”

 _“I meant it though, Jaehee…”_ You spoke to yourself sighing, “Where do you want to go? I hear there’s this carnival around the city so maybe we could go there together and celebrate?”

Jaehee’s hazel eyes widened at your statement, she seemed shocked. You got scared, it slipped. Before Jaehee could say anything, you rushed, standing up from your seat, grabbing your things as well, “I’m sorry. I’m going to get some air.”

                “[N-Name]! Wait!” you hear her exclaim but, you didn’t bother to stop.

* * *

                You ended up at the park, the sky’s already taken on the lovely color combination of orange and red. You remained still at the park bench, watching people, even couples pass by. You felt something heavy pressing down on your heart and by now, you clearly knew what this is. It’s your feelings for Jaehee.

You love her. You just don’t see her as a friend like she does towards you. There are so much variables getting in the way between you and pursuing her. You then lifted your head up, seeing the sky, seeing the fleeting clouds pass. You close your eyes. There isn’t much of a choice for you. There is no way out in this situation. Wherever you go, there will always be poison. You’re just selecting which one you prefer more. To keep quiet and suppress your feelings or, to say it and risk the relationship both of you have now.

* * *

                It has gotten dark and you finally decided you make your way home, with your poison in mind. As you finally reached your apartment door, even before you could knock or grab your keys, the door pulled open, revealing Jaehee, with blood shot eyes. Your eyes widened, “Jaeh—“

Before you could even finish, you then felt a force pull you inside the apartment and now, a warm sensation wrapped around you. You looked down and there, you saw her bawling out as she embraced you tightly.

                “Jaehee…” you spoke softly, you lifted your hand up. It was shaking as you placed it on top of Jaehee’s head. You then hesitantly stroked her head gently.

                “I thought you wouldn’t come back anymore…” Jaehee sobbed, “I thought I did something to you.”

                “You did…” you spoke out of instinct. Your eyes widened and the same went for Jaehee as well.

Jaehee then released you from her embrace, her voice was shaking as she spoke, “W-What?”

You know you can’t stay away from this. Jaehee knows when you’re lying to her, she can see through you. But, not all of you. You never knew the poison you chose would already take effect. You took a deep breath, bracing yourself for what’s to come after all this.

                “You did do something to me.” You spoke, utter seriousness in your tone.

                “W-What?” Jaehee repeated, “What did I do to you!?”

                “You made me end up falling for you.”

                “Eh?”

 You then reached out for Jaehee’s hand and took it in yours; you then looked into her hazel eyes and smiled, “Jaehee Kang, I like you. For a long time now, I’ve always have. I’ve been keeping it in and I don’t think I could contain it much longer. I’m sorry.”

As you expected, Jaehee’s eyes were wide, you felt her hands shaking as you held it in yours. You then sighed with a smile as you removed your hands from hers and took a couple of steps back. You then bowed your head lightly and turned your back to leave the apartment.

                “W-Wait!” you heard Jaehee exclaim, “W-Where’re you going?”

                “Away.” You answered, not even looking back.

You then stepped out of the apartment and there, you pulled the door to a close. With that, you began to leave the building and just wandered around the city for a while, going to cafes, to wineries, stores as you eventually ended up in front of the apartment you used to stay in, where everyone, until now, do not know where it is. Rika’s apartment.

Still remembering the door code, you entered it, the door beeped and unlocked. You stepped inside and closed it. You were now alone once again, on your own. The place felt empty. You then placed the things you bought over to a table and sat yourself down on the sofa, your thoughts still filled with her, with Jaehee. But, you did what you can. Now, the only thing you can now do is hope that things go well. If not, at least, you did not have any regrets.

* * *

                Several weeks have passed ever since you have come out to Jaehee about your feelings for her. You wondered how she’s doing, how she’s coping, while you, you had things to distract yourself with. Well, you searched for a lot, frankly.  But, almost everything that you did, reminded you of her, of Jaehee.

Sighing, you then sat yourself down on the sofa, turned on the television to distract yourself from the time being. As you browse through the channels, you then saw Zen on TV. Your eyes lit up, “Jaehee! Zen’s on—! Oh… Right, I forgot… I’m alone…”

Great, even the television isn’t working for you. You then turned the TV off and threw your head backwards on the sofa, sighing. You’re completely bored out of your mind. You’ve answered the party mail messages, there aren’t new chat rooms, and everything’s stagnant.  Your eyes then roamed around the whole apartment, and then the calendar caught your eye.

                “Jaehee’s birthday…” you spoke to yourself, lifting your head up as you reached for your phone. You unlocked it and looked for the date. You were right. It’s Jaehee’s birthday today. You then remembered your proposal to go to a carnival together. You’d doubt that Jaehee would be there. She dislikes loud and crowded places, after all.

You then stood up from the sofa, went to your room, changed up into an oversized pastel pink sweater, black slim fit jeans, and white slip-ons. You took a small bag that contained of course, your wallet, your phone, and some make-up as well. With that, you closed the lights inside the apartment, and left.

Taking a cab, you then wore your earphones to listen to your music as well along the ride as you look out through the window of the cab. It was getting quite dark. The ride took a while due to the traffic but, you got there. You paid and got off the cab and went to enter the carnival.

The carnival, it was psychedelic and alive. The lights lit up were colorful, screams and laughter could be heard from the inside. The people were smiling the whole time. You felt left out as you felt the complete opposite, monochromatic and dull. Forcing yourself, you then bought a ticket and headed deeper inside the carnival.

As you enter, you were greeted with numerous rides, clowns, and silly games around you. Nothing seemed to put a smile on your face despite the fact that places like these should make you forget about your worries and just enjoy life at the moment. You just then walked around the whole area, buying yourself some food to munch on as you wander around aimlessly.

Eventually, you got tired and decided to take a seat nearby the bay area where most couples are. Great. But, you were just too tired to care right now. As you sat yourself down, you began to remember the reason why you wanted to come here with Jaehee. You were longing to show her a spectacular fireworks display. You’ve seen this many times and it always changes. You hung your head low and sighed, “It’s what I sowed…”

Deciding that you were going to go back to the apartment, you then stood up from your seat and began to walk, placing your hands inside your pockets. As you began to walk, you then began to hear booming sounds pierce your eardrums. You turned and saw the dark, velvet sky filled with flowers. For some reason, you just didn’t feel awestruck as you did before. You just sighed. You then turned around once again and decided to continue to progress the lane you walked in but, you couldn’t. You froze in your spot as your eyes widened.

You saw a woman with long, flowing brown hair, charming hazel eyes, wearing a white polo, skinny jeans, and white sneakers just standing a few meters away from you, seeming to have stopped in her spot as well, wearing the same expression you’re wearing. There was no doubt about it. It’s…

                “Jaehee…” you spoke, your eyes wide.

You then began to see Jaehee run towards you. Before you could react, you finally saw yourself in Jaehee’s arms once again. You couldn’t lie, you missed her badly. Even amidst the loud boom of the fireworks, you could hear Jaehee sobbing as she embraced you tightly. You couldn’t help yourself but reciprocate the same act and rest your chin on top of her head as you patted her back. You then let go of her and cupped Jaehee’s soft cheeks and raised it up to make her look at you. Her eyes seemed to be sparkling due to her tears and due to the fireworks behind them.

To your surprise, what happened next was something you didn’t expect at all. You then felt soft lips over yours. Your eyes widened and it was as if, the whole world fell silent and at that moment, everything moved so slowly. Jaehee then pulled away, you could see the color of red evident on her cheeks, her eyes reflecting the fireworks until it ceased.  

                “I’ve been thinking about what you said to me, about how you liked me not as a friend, but as a lover. I… I still remembered what I said to you before the first party you held… That I’d take time in processing this emotion I feel for you, that I’d take things slowly.” Jaehee started. You missed her voice.

“I didn’t know that… I didn’t know that I had harbored such romantic feelings for you. I thought I was the only one who felt like this…” Jaehee finished, “I was just… Just scared of what you’d think of me… I was scared too that maybe the relationship we have now will be gone…”

                “Jaehee, I—“

                “I don’t want that!” Jaehee exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks, “I want to be with you, [Name]! Not just as a friend, but as my lover. I like you, I like you too, [Name]!”

Right after Jaehee finished her statement, what you felt resembled what was happening around you. The biggest firework just bloomed in the dark, velvet sky, illuminating the whole area. Your eyes started to tear up. You then pulled Jaehee towards you and embraced her tightly. “I’m glad… I’m so glad… I thought that I was the only one feeling the same way… It turns out we were both aware of our feelings for each other but we, we were just terrified at the things that would happen when we speak of it in the open…”

                “It really looks like we were meant to be, huh?” Jaehee chuckled as she stretched out her hand and wiped your tears with her thumb, “There’s sentence I never thought I’d say.”

                You hummed, “I like that about you though. You’re not scared in trying out new things.”

                “As long as I’m with you, I don’t think I’m scared of anything, [Name].”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two of you began to walk around the carnival together, not as friends, but as a couple. Both of you held each other’s hands tightly as you both looked around the area, buying this and that, smiling and sharing laughs, making new memories together. 
> 
> “Ah! Jaehee!” you exclaimed, “Since it’s your birthday, I want to give you something you want!”
> 
> “Something I want?” Jaehee repeated, “Huh…”
> 
> “Come on! There must be something!” you exclaimed, “I’d be totally ready to give it to you! Besides Zen merch… I think you have all of them…” 
> 
> Jaehee chuckled, “No, I don’t really need anything.”
> 
> You titled your head, “Why?”
> 
> “I have you already.”
> 
> “Ah. You just quoted something Zen said in a play!” you exclaimed.
> 
> “N-No! I-I didn’t intend to! I meant it!”
> 
> Your eyes widened, a grin spread along your face. You then wrapped your arms tightly around her, “Yay! Me too, Jaehee! I don’t need anything but you, too!”
> 
> “Ah, [Name]! Q-Quit it! Haha!”


	4. Fate? — Jumin Han x MC (Reader) (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can say that fate makes you encounter your other half casually, or in the most absurd way possible. There is no in-between. 
> 
> Cat stealing underwear and socks from a neighbor + College students + Apartment AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for not being able to update for a while! I suffered from a writer's block and I got busy with college life as well since I had to study for midterms. I hope you understand! Also, I just finished playing MM, too! (But I'm playing it again lol save me pls :(( )
> 
> Also, thank you for all the comments you've been writing up! It really puts a smile on my face! I hope you guys too, enjoy this story I wrote! Thank you for the support! ^^

707 [OH MY GOD JUMIN YOU STEAL UNDERWEAR!?!?!?]

ZEN [AHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD THIS IS GOLD IM LAUGHING]

Yoosung ★ [H-Hey, you guys… Calm down… I don’t think Jumin would even do that… ;;]

Jaehee Kang [Agreed. Seriously, how can rumours like this fly so fast? How did you both even know when we aren’t even in the same campus, better yet the same apartment locations…?]

        -Jumin Han has entered the chat room-

707 [HERE HE COMES!! THE UNDERWEAR THEIF!!!]

Jumin Han [...]

ZEN [HEY HEY JUMIN DO YOU REALLY?]

Jumin Han [No, I do not]

ZEN [WHAT A PERV THIS IS WHY YOU NEVER GET A GIRL]

Jumin Han [I don’t even have time for this.]

       -Jumin Han has left the chat room-

 

* * *

 

                Jumin lets out a deep sigh as he tosses his phone onto to the sofa as he began to remove his shoes and placed down his bag onto the table. He began to look for his cat in his apartment, first guess and he already knows where. He then went over to his balcony, seeing a white cat with big and bright cerulean coloured eyes rolling over a several number of underwear, most of them were female underwear and colourful socks.

Jumin couldn’t really help but just sigh deeply at the sight he always comes back to from university. His cat, Elizabeth the 3rd would always be at the balcony every day, with a new and freshly stolen collection of undergarments and socks. Jumin then stepped inside the balcony area, lifting Elizabeth the 3rd up and placed her inside his apartment. Once done, Jumin then picked up the undergarments and socks, judging them from time to time. Like, seriously, who wears a thong? Jumin did not want to know the answer to that.

Once he had picked all the said garments up from the floor, he then went to a drawer cabinet, pulled one drawer open, and placed it along with the others. Yes, others. This has been happening to Jumin Han, a 23 year old business college student. This seemed to be a routine for him every day when he came back home and frankly, when he steps out of his apartment, he would hear his neighbours complain about missing underwears and socks and oh, how they seemed to furious about it as well.

From then on, Jumin started to device up a plan to inconspicuously, without looking weird, _and_ without being framed as a pervert, in returning the garments and the socks his cat, Elizabeth the 3rd, has stolen but, he couldn’t seem to think of anything. He was drawing a blank and now, he’s haunted by the thought of coming home to new underwear being brought home by his own cat. God, he didn’t want that.

 

* * *

 

                On the other side of things, there was a lady with long brown hair and hazel coloured eyes that has been losing a lot of her personal garments recently. This was none other than [Name] and she has been ranting non-stop about this as well.

                “This is the tenth time I bought new underwear and it gets stolen!” [Name] exclaimed, “I thought this neighbourhood was decent and had no perverts, what the hell!”

[Name] then walked over to her balcony doors, took a deep breath before opening the door, seeing another batch of her underwear, gone like the wind. [Name] could only tremble in anger.

              “I’m _so_ totally going to get to the bottom of this underwear thief! I swear, do they not know how expensive those are!?” [Name] exclaimed, slamming her balcony doors to a shut, huffing as she stomped her way back inside her apartment.

 

* * *

 

                It has been several days since [Name]’s declaration of catching the said thief and luckily, she has no classes on a certain and decided that this would be the day she would get to the bottom of things. [Name] has been sitting down on the floor, in front of her balcony doors, embracing her knees together, her eyes never leaving the sight. [Name] has been sitting there for, minutes, hours and there was still no sign of the culprit and she was starting to grow droopy. 

Unfortunately, [Name] started to fall asleep and right when she did, her culprit arrived. It was jumping up and down, reaching out for [Name]’s psychedelic coloured garments but as it tried to, it accidentally knocked over a pot down, making a shattering sound that shot [Name]’s eyes wide open once again. With that sound, [Name] stood up and opened the balcony doors gently, ready with a weapon which was a rolled newspaper, and to scream as well.

                “I finally caught you, you little—Huh?” [Name] paused in her actions as her hazel eyes widened.

What [Name] saw with her hazel eyes was none other than a white cat with eyes that have a lovely shade of cerulean blue not to mention, her said garment in the cat’s mouth. [Name] then placed down the rolled newspaper and began to gently approach the cat that seems to be busy playing.

                “A cat?” [Name] spoke aloud, stopping just in front of the cat who has not seem to have noticed [Name]’s presence, “Whose cat is this?”

[Name]’s eyes widened, sudden realization hit her, she spoke aloud in shock, “THIS IS THE THEIF!?”

 As soon as [Name] finished her statement, startled, the cat then jumped from its place and began to rush out of the place. Of course, with [Name]’s garment still in its mouth. [Name]’s eyes widened as she began to see the cat making plans to leave.

                “Oh, _hell_ no!” [Name] exclaimed, attempting to capture the cat but, eventually failed as the cat had successfully flee from her balcony with another one of her garments.

[Name] could only drop on her knees and lower her head in defeat. She was defeated by a cat and has now one garment less to wear. Well, at least at this point, she knows that it isn’t a person behind it but, a cat.

[Name] then snapped her head up, her face has determination written all over her. She sat down and angrily threw her fist up in the air, “I’m going to get you, you stupid cat! And my underwear!”

 

* * *

 

                “Again, Elizabeth the 3rd?” Jumin sighed, picking up yet another garment from Elizabeth the 3rd. Jumin then went over to the drawer cabinet and placed it along with the others.

Before closing it, Jumin looked and sighed. This was getting out of hand. The cabinet drawer was getting full and he doesn’t really want to buy a new one that isn’t really _for_ him and _for_ his use. He seriously needed to get to the bottom of things.

 

* * *

 

                The same series of events re-occurred for [Name] and Jumin. [Name] tries to catch the cat but fails and Jumin is greeted by new clothing carried by his very own cat, Elizabeth the 3rd. Until finally, one of them have had enough. It was obviously the one suffering the most, [Name].

[Name] had set up her balcony and also set up some traps to make the cat distracted for [Name] to catch it easily. She was not backing down this time. She will fight a cat if she has to and she wouldn’t care if she ended up in the news.

[Name] then hid just nearby her balcony doors, patiently waiting for the culprit, the cat, to arrive. After several minutes, the cat has returned. [Name]’s eyes widened, she tightened her grip on the rope she held as she watched the cat intently approach her bait, which was her underwear and when the cat was in, [Name] pulled the rope, making the laundry basket she used drop and encase the cat inside.

                “Yes!!” she exclaimed, jumping in place, a small dance break here and there before finally approaching the caged cat.

[Name] then squatted down and began to point fingers at the cat and laughed as well, “How do you like that!?” Then, it hit her. “I must look like a complete crackpot right now.”

 

* * *

 

                Jumin arrived late at his apartment and just like his usual routine. He’d place down his bag on the table and approach the balcony area. Jumin then opened the balcony doors, his grey eyes widened, “Huh?”

Jumin didn’t see any garments… Or even his cat. Panic began to settle inside him. Jumin then began to look around his apartment, searching at every nook and cranny of his place. After several hours, Jumin opened the messenger and began to inform everyone about his cat, Elizabeth the 3rd nowhere to be found.

   -Jumin Han as entered the chat room-

707 [OH IT’S THE PANTY THEIF, JUMIN HAN!!!!]

Jumin Han [……..]

ZEN [LOLOLOLOL]

Jumin Han [I came here since I have something important to say. If you’re going to speak spat about me, do it afterwards. I have bad news]

707 [:o whaddup Jumin]

Jumin Han [Elizabeth the 3rd is missing]

707 [!!!!!!]

ZEN [LOL THAT’S GREAT NEWS FOR ME LOLOLOL]

707 [ELLY!!! NOOOO ;;;; ]

 

* * *

 

                “Well, now that I caught you… What am I to do with you?” [Name] questioned aloud as she brought the cat inside her apartment. It seems to be awfully behaved. It surprised her, really. [Name] then began to give the cat some food and some water as she saw down on the couch, looking at the cat as she dined on what [Name] has offered.

                “I caught the cat so I won’t be losing any more of my underwear now but, where the heck did all of it go, though?” [Name] questioned aloud once again, folding her arms together, leaning back onto the sofa, sighing. “Maybe, maybe she has an owner?”

 [Name] then looked over to the cat once again then leaned back. Looked over and then leaned back. She nodded, “The cat definitely has an owner. The breed looks quite fancy as well plus, it’s well-behaved. Well, except the fact that it _stole_ my underwear.”

[Name] then stood up from the couch, approaching the cat, she sighed and began to gently pet, “I’ll be keeping you for a while until your owner comes and find you. I hope you like me. I’m [Name], you?”

                “Meow!” the cat purred.

                [Name] chuckled, “So cute! I hope we get along, okay?”

 

* * *

 

                It was a fine, autumn day. The trees were dyed with the colour of red and orange as leaves gently fall down to the paved, asphalt floors. The breeze was quite cold as well. In a certain prestigious university, students were entering the campus, going to their assigned rooms and attending to their scheduled subjects.

[Name] arrived in the classroom and sat herself down. She was quite early as well and since it was the start of a new semester, she didn’t know much of the people yet so, she was anxious. A few minutes later, more students came flooding in and bag to sat themselves down on their seats.

                _“Alright, self. Let’s go and try to be social.”_ [Name] declared to herself, determined.

As [Name] turned around to greet some of the people entering the room, [Name]’s hazel eyes widened as to see a male student enter the room. The male was tall, young male with raven coloured hair and what graced his body were a black polo, white trousers, and brown boat shoes. His aura was different from all the other students. He was mysterious and it piqued [Name]’s interest in a distinct way as she could feel her heart pounding as she looked at this male.

                _“And here is my inspiration for the term…”_

The said male, to [Name]’s surprise, sat beside her. [Name] could feel heat rise up to her face. From her casual demeanour, [Name] shrank in her spot, looking down, twiddling her fingers together as she took small glances from the male beside him.

                _“My God… He’s so charming…”_ [Name] sighed to herself dreamily. _“Let’s at least try to talk to him, okay [Name]?”_

[Name] then took a deep breath, preparing herself. As [Name] was about to greet the male beside him, a strong voice began to take everyone’s attention in class. It was the professor. [Name] then just dropped her head onto the table and sobbed silently.

 

* * *

 

                This continued on and on. [Name] could not bring herself to speak up to the male beside her despite the fact that she has spent sleepless nights just thinking about him. [Name] knows a lot about him too, his name, his age, his course, the things he likes, dislikes while the other did not. At some point, [Name] just moved seats.

It was already finals week and one day, during class, [Name] was in a different seat and her hazel eyes couldn’t leave the male named Jumin. There was just this _something_ that got her so spellbound about him. Usually, [Name] would see a stoic-looking expression but today, she saw emotion in the male’s face.

                “ _Huh? He looks quite sad… Did something happen to him?_ ” [Name] thought to herself, _“Oh, how I wish I could approach you but, I just can’t bring myself to do it... I hope some opportunity comes up and if it does, I’m going to seize it, this time!”_

As if to answer [Name]’s request, the professor then called everyone’s attention and began to announce that their finals project will be done in pairs and it was he, who would choose the pairings. The class began to whine at this but, they didn’t have much of a choice. The professor then raised up a paper, saying that he had already done the pairings beforehand. He then began to call out the pairs one by one and told them to sit beside their pair.

When the professor started to call out pairs and the said pairs began to sit by each other, [Name]’s heart was beating erratically, her hands were sweating as well. Part of her wants to be paired up with Jumin and part of her also does not want to. Though, the world has already granted  [Name]’s request.

                “[Name] and Jumin.”

[Name]’s hazel eyes dilated in shock, she felt as if her heart almost left her body. [Name] then hesitantly looked over to where Jumin sat and to her surprise, Jumin was looking at her as well. [Name] was so close to having a heart attack. Jumin then gestured her to be the one to move and [Name] complied. [Name] then took her things and began to move to the available seat beside him, beside her crush, Jumin.

[Name] and Jumin have been working together on the project, spending most of their free time together to finish the project sooner. Every time they work, [Name] could see Jumin’s expression fluctuate from a sober one to a lonely one. So far, [Name] could not muster up her courage but, it pains her to see him like this so, on one similar day, [Name] asked Jumin amidst their working silence.

                “Hey, Jumin,” [Name] started the conversation.

Jumin only hummed in response, not looking at [Name] as he did.

                “You seem kind of down and I was just going to ask if… you’re okay…” [Name] spoke, her voice growing smaller as she finished.

                “I’m fine.” Jumin answered flatly.

                “You are…” [Name] stated, “What’s bothering you?”

                “Nothing.”

                “Jumin, come on.”

                “I said that there’s _nothing_ bothering me.” Jumin remarked strongly, turning his head to look at [Name] with a dead pan expression then back to the papers he was working on.

                [Name] then sighed, slouching on the desk, she mumbled, “Well, I’m sorry. I just wanted to help…”

Jumin, at the corner of his eye, he looked over to [Name] briefly then just continued with his work once again. [Name] did the same as well. The silence they shared was not like their usual one. It was heavier and was not as pleasant as before. It was not faring well for Jumin as he was used to [Name] being energetic and happy. At some point, he considered her as a charger, since, for some odd reason, he felt at eased and recharged with he’s with her unlike with the others. Jumin sighed, he then spoke, “It’s because I lost something.”

                [Name] then turned to Jumin, eyes wide, “Eh?”

                “You were asking what was wrong, weren’t you?” Jumin spoke, “I lost something.”

[Name]’s eyes lit up with happiness, she was really happy that her crush, Jumin, was actually talking to her. “I see!”

                Jumin narrowed his eyes, “Why’re you happy?”

                “A-Ah! I-I mean…” [Name] then cleared her throat and wore a serious expression, changing her tone to a much serious one, “I see…”

Jumin’s eyes widened at [Name]’s amusing reaction to his statement. He ended up smiling lightly but noticed it himself as well, thus concealing it. From there on, Jumin and [Name] were talking the whole time they were with each other.

As time passed, they both got closer to one another, despite the fact that they are from different courses. They would manage to rendezvous somewhere, work on their project, and then talk. It was paradise for him and her.

 

* * *

 

                One day, they were in the coffee shop, they were almost finished with their work as well, they seemed quite happy about it. Deciding to take a quick break, they took some of their favourite beverages and began to talk about anything. Their topic landed on Jumin’s problem.

                “Oh right, Jumin.” [Name] spoke, “What was it that you lost?”

                “Someone I like.” Jumin responded.

[Name]’s heart dropped, her eyes widening, “E-Eh? J-Jumin, you like someone?”

                “No, I don’t.”

                “B-But, you just said that—“

                “It’s my cat.”

A feeling of relief washed over [Name], “A-Ah... I see. How does it look like?”

                “She has beautiful white fur, gorgeous round blue eyes, and has the cutest purrs.”

 _‘                Wow… That’s…’_ [Name] gulped then laughed awkwardly, “Haha! I se—Wait, what?”

                “What?”

                “You’re losing a cat? A white cat?”

                Jumin nodded in response, “She hasn’t returned for weeks as well…”

[Name]’s hazel eyes widened at her shock, _‘If the cat belongs to Jumin… Then that means… OH MY GOD’_

 

* * *

 

                Back at [Name]’s place, she was freaking out, walking back and forth, running her hands through her hair, screaming and wailing. [Name] wanted to end her life. I mean, what would you do when your crush has your garments, right?

                “I-I mean I’m happy I’m getting my stuff back but…” [Name] couldn’t just help but sigh, frustrated at the situation, “Why does this always happen!? A-Anyways, let’s try to think of a plan that will make me keep my underwear _and_ Jumin, okay? Okay.”

 

* * *

 

                Their project, finally reaching its end, Jumin and [Name] were at their usual place, the coffee shop. [Name] was fiddling with her fingers, breathing in and out. Jumin took notice of this, he asked, “Hey, is the caffeine getting to you?”

                Startled, [Name] squeaked, “E-Eh!? Um, no! Not at all, haha!”

                “It looks like it does, though.” Jumin stated, “Is there anything wrong?”

                “W-Well…” [Name] gulped, “Do you remember when you said that your cat is missing?”

                “Yes? What of it?”

                “I… I found her.”

Jumin’s eyes widened, “Seriously? You did!? How!?”

                “I…Uh…” [Name] stuttered.

                “What?”

                “I sort of… kidnapped her… Haha…”

                “What?”

 

* * *

 

                [Name] was inside her apartment, pacing back and forth, panicking and freaking out. She was dressed up as well. [Name] wore simple white knit sweater, a black sailor skirt, and flats. [Name] was biting the nails, nervous as this was actually the first time she would be bringing a guy into her own apartment and not to mention, it’s her crush. Congratulations! But, she is aware that her crush is not coming for her, but for his cat, Elizabeth the 3rd.

[Name] then walked over to the white cat, Elizabeth the 3rd and sighed, “Good for you. You have someone really attractive to look after you and take care of you while I’m just here… Alone… I mean, there’s nothing bad about living alone but, it’s also not bad to be pampered sometimes…”

[Name] was inconsiderably jealous of a cat. Never thought there’d be a day, really.

After some time had passed, the doorbell rang. [Name] quickly approached the door and saw Jumin just outside, carrying with him a cage as well. Without any words exchanged, [Name] then gestured Jumin to enter and so he did.

Right after Jumin entered the apartment, he immediately saw Elizabeth the 3rd, on the couch, purring. Jumin then rushed to his cat, knelt down and gently pet her head, a gentle smile etched across his face. [Name] who was watching his every move and gesture, her heart skipped a beat with his actions and it was a given that she was completely jealous at the same time.

                _“That should be me…”_ [Name] sobbed to herself as she watched Jumin caress and smile towards his cat, Elizabeth the 3.

Eventually, Jumin then opened the cage and began to gently put Elizabeth the 3rd inside. Jumin then got up from his spot and walked up towards [Name], he bowed, “Thanks for taking care of my cat.”

                “O-Oh…” [Name] stuttered, her heart skipping a beat, “I-It’s fine.”

                “I’ll be heading off then.” Jumin spoke, approaching the door.

[Name] then rushed to the door, beating Jumin to it, opening the door for him as [Name] wore a smile. “I’m glad you got your cat back!”

When Jumin had already stepped out of the apartment, he began to remember the [Name]’s words. The word ‘ _kidnapped’_. Jumin then turned around; he asked straight out, “Why’d you kidnap my cat?”

                [Name] froze on her spot, “T-That’s…”

                “Are you… perhaps… losing something as well?” Jumin’s voice diminished as he looked at [Name].

[Name] could not respond due to her embarrassment. Jumin did not ask much further but only told her to follow him to his apartment.

 

* * *

 

                [Name]’s apartment building and Jumin’s apartment building had a whopping difference, from the location, to the architecture, and to the facilities. [Name] could not believe what she’s getting into. Riding up the elevator with Jumin, they then got off to their destination and went to Jumin’s room. They did not use keys. They used cards and each card apparently has a different code thus, not everyone can just barge in your place. Jumin then swiped the card in the slot and it beeped and lit up to the color green, unlocking the doors, granting him access to his own apartment.

Jumin stepped in and soon after, [Name] did as well. [Name] then closed the door as Jumin placed down the cage where Elizabeth the 3rd was in and let her free. Elizabeth the 3rd dashed out from the cage and began to run free around the apartment happily.

                “Some place you have here, Jumin…” [Name] awkwardly laughed, “You’re blessed.”

                “You think so?” Jumin questioned as he began to walk, “Follow me.”

[Name] nodded and obediently complied and trailed behind Jumin.

After some turns, Jumin then opened a door to a room that contained several luxurious things but, what stood out the most in that room is that there was this big drawer cabinet nearby the balcony doors. Jumin stepped inside and so did [Name].

                “That’s _quite_ something.” [Name] spoke, then turned to Jumin, “What’s in it?”

                “How about you open it and see it for yourself?” Jumin suggested.

                “Huh…” [Name] then looked over to the cabinet drawer then shrugged, “Sure, why not?”

 

But, what [Name] did not know was that, that cabinet was the one that contained all her garments. As [Name] finally opened it, she saw them and she immediately wanted to disappear right then and there. [Name] knew already but, it’s still just too much for her to handle.

                “ _That’s_ what it contains.” Jumin remarked, “Elizabeth the 3rd has been stealing a lot of garments and socks from different places when I leave for university. You have no idea how frustrating it is to come home to those things and be labelled by your friends as a pervert.”

[Name] could not respond at the moment, still too embarrassed. She then took deep breaths, calming her beating heart. [Name] then turned her head towards Jumin, the color red still visible on her face, “J-Jumin, do you have a spare bag I could use?”

Jumin was about to ask why but, he eventually knew the answer to his own question. Thus, he turned and left the room, doing what [Name] had politely requested him to do. As soon as Jumin left, [Name] then dropped to her knees and began to sob, burying her face on her hands.

                “Is there a world record for most embarrassing moment ever experienced by a human being? If not, I’d like to submit an entry…” [Name] sobbed.

 

* * *

 

                Jumin then returned to the room, seeing [Name] sitting down on the floor, just spacing out, and staring off into the distance. Jumin then knocked on the door and immediately, [Name] snapped out from her trance and turned around, seeing Jumin. For some odd reason, Jumin saw [Name] wipe something off her face. Slowly, Jumin approached [Name] and handed her the bag, “Here, you can use this.”

[Name] then stood up from her spot, sniffing. From that, Jumin knew [Name] had cried but, he had no idea why she did so. [Name] then took the bag from Jumin’s hand and to her surprise, it was a branded bag. [Name]’s eyes widened, looking down on the bag then towards Jumin, [Name] spoke, “J-Jumin, don’t you have anything that isn’t branded or expensive or anything that looks pretty? A plain and simple bag would do…”

                “But, I thought all pretty girls like pretty things.” Jumin responded in a gentle tone.

[Name]’s heart skipped a beat, heat rising up to her face once again. [Name] could not look at him in his ashen eyes directly.

                “Take it and use it.” Jumin spoke, “Okay?”

[Name] then looked up, though her eyes seemed to look at every corner of the room but just not him. “A-Are you sure?”

                “I’m sure.”

[Name] could not help but smile at Jumin’s gesture. She felt warm inside.

 

* * *

 

                What made things much more embarrassing was the fact that Jumin was watching [Name] take out what garments and socks belonged to her. [Name] could feel Jumin’s ashen eyes mark her every action. [Name]’s face was so red that it could possibly be an undiscovered shade of red.

At a certain point, [Name] practically forgot that she was with Jumin as she saw one of the most revolting things (in her point of view, it was) ever. It was the thong. [Name] picked it up with two fingers, her pinky up, her face in complete shock and in utter disgust that she could not even speak. Jumin’s eyes widened, “Is that yours, [Name]?”

Immediately, [Name] snapped out from her trance and saw herself what she was holding up. [Name]’s flushed red once again, she stuttered, “N-No! No! Of course not! Wh-Why would I even—!?”

[Name] was expecting a dismissive reaction from Jumin, an indifferent expression but what [Name] got just made her fall for him even more. [Name] was witnessing Jumin laughing heartily. His laughing voice sounded so cute and pleasing to her ears. At that point, [Name] was just too embarrassed that she placed the said garment back in the cabinet, dropped to her knees, covered her face with her hands and sobbed, “Ah! Why?! Why me!?”

Jumin then slowly began to try to keep his laughter in check as he began to speak out to [Name] once again, “Why? Why are you acting like that? I was only jo—”

                “Why does this embarrassing things have to happen with the person I like?!” [Name] blurted out loudly.

With that statement, Jumin’s eyes widened, his laughter ceased completely. His heart seemed to be beating quite fast as well. “[N-Name], do you even know what you’re—“

                “I’m never gonna get married! I never even had my first kiss, nor date someone ever, and when I have a guy I actually like, things like this happen!” [Name] continued as she sobbed.

Jumin did not know how to react nor to respond to [Name]’s sudden outburst of feelings. Jumin felt like he needed to do something but, he just stood still. In awkwardness as he placed a hand behind his neck, advert his gaze away from the sobbing [Name], and bit his lips as he did so.

Eventually, [Name]’s tears had come to an end and she began to dab the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. As [Name] did, she saw Jumin, standing there, wearing an expression she hasn’t seen before. A bashful look. [Name] began to review the scene and as everything came back to her, she wanted to cry again in embarrassment but, she did not.

Instead, [Name] decided to face things head on. [Name] then stood up from her spot and as she did, Jumin fixed himself as well.

                “About earlier…” [Name] started.

                “D-Don’t worry.” Jumin spoke, “It’s not as if you meant it since you were emotionally unstable so, it’s alri—“

                “I meant it.” [Name] interrupted as she looked at Jumin, her cheeks dancing with the color pink, “I do like you, Jumin but, I just sincerely hoped that we met properly and that this embarrassing thing never happened…”

                “[Name]…”

                “So, yeah!” [Name] flashed a smile towards Jumin, “Please don’t forget that I do like you and please don’t avoid me. Or else, I’m literally going to be annoying you!”

                Jumin chuckled, “Don’t worry. I don’t think I’d be able to avoid you.”

                “Anyways, Jumin. How about I help you out with all these?” [Name] questioned.

                “You’re okay with that?” Jumin responded back with a question and [Name] just simply nodded. “Why?”

                “Because I like you!” [Name] answered with a giggle.

                “T-That wasn't an answer I was expecting…” Jumin mumbled to himself bashfully.

 

* * *

 

                The next few days, Jumin and [Name] began to post out flyers around the area and to their surprise, a lot of people fell victim from Elizabeth the 3rd’s theft. Not to mention, they were also mistaken as a couple quite often as well. But eventually, they did.

 

ZEN [OH MY GOD THAT DUDE GOT ONE BEFORE ME!?]

Yoosung ★ [LOLOLOLOL ZEN]

707 [ZEN I TOLD YOU GIRLS LIKE GUYS WHO HAVE PETS TOO OKAY]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As years have passed, [Name] and Jumin are already living in one roof as they had also tied the knot as well. Jumin, he was, of course, successful. He inherited the company his father had owned while [Name] was successful as well as she became a doctor for a hospital.
> 
> The two barely had time to spend with one another due to their busy schedules but, they still kept in touch with one another through calls and mails. Their love was still, indeed, strong.
> 
> But, one late evening, [Name] was furious to find lingerie over their bed. Burning in anger, [Name] grabbed the lingerie then stomped to where Jumin was. Jumin was in the living room, his expression and gaze still alluring but, [Name] was just too angry.
> 
> “Hey! Jumin!” [Name] exclaimed, raising up the lingerie, “What’s this!?”
> 
> “You obviously know what that is, [Name].” Jumin responded, placing down his glass.
> 
> “You do know that Elizabeth the 3rd can’t be the one responsible for this! We’re in the 100th floor so she can’t be snatching these kinds of things again!”
> 
> “I know.”
> 
> “Then explain how this got here!” [Name] demanded.
> 
> “I bought it for you.” Jumin responded in a rather calm tone.
> 
> “Jumin, can’t you just expla—“[Name]’s eyes widened, “Eh?”
> 
> Jumin then stood up from his seat and begun to walked towards [Name] until finally he had stood in front of her. Jumin placed his hand over to [Name]’s supple cheek, his thumb grazing against [Name]’s soft skin. 
> 
> [Name] then saw the look on Jumin’s face. For some odd reason, the expression Jumin made was quite enticing. [Name]’s heart started racing.
> 
> “I thought it’d look good on you.” Jumin spoke as he smiled captivatingly, “But, I’m still not completely sure. So…”
> 
> Jumin then leaned towards [Name]’s ear and whispered, “Will you show me?”


	5. Cliché — Saeyoung Choi x MC (Reader) (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your dad was my tutor but you helped me and now you’ve replaced him and even though I understand i keep pretending that I don’t so that I have an excuse to spend time with you” + College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! It's been quite a stressful and hectic month for me and finals are near but, I really wanted to write something but, I was also stuck in a rut in writing. I had to start from scratch most of the time since I couldn't seem to produce a story. orz
> 
> Also, since all of the SFW stories are done, I'll be starting on the NSFW stories soon! Please look forward to it and thank you for your continued support! ^^ 
> 
> Oh, and by the way, this story is written in Saeyoung's POV and I weaved in some Korean honorifics (-ssi; used to address people of the same age). Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story! ^^

                “Saeyoung!” the stern voice of my mother pierced my ears. My _God_ , mother’s getting on my nerves already.

I hear her heavy and strong footsteps press against the wooden floor. Not to mention, Mother’s moving quite fast as well. Mother will probably be inside my room in three, tw— _BAM_

                “Saeyoung Choi!”

Oh, Mother’s early.

I hear my mother’s footsteps approach me then stopped. I can feel her tall figure loom behind me as I face my desk, just scrolling through my phone. In a few seconds, my mother’s going to spin my chair and demand I explain everything.

                “Look at me!”

My mother then grabs my chair and spins it around and just stops it in front of her. My mother has her usual angry expression and in her left hand was a white paper with a crest on it. The crest is a school crest, by the way.

My expression remained unfazed. I just look at her with my golden-coloured orbs through my vermillion coloured bangs. The next thing mother does is she lifts the paper up and throws it towards me.

                “This is the nth time you’ve been reported by the principal for not attending cram school!” mother shouted, her eyes wide and fuming with anger. “Why can’t you just be a good son like everyone else and just attend!?”

I roll my eyes at her statement. Her breath hitches in anger. Her next gesture would be the slap against my cheek.

I feel the sharp sting of her palm press on my cheek. My face moves to the direction to where mother had hit me. With that, in a few seconds, mother stomps out of my room and slams the door. Huh? Mother’s not leaving? What the—

                “Since you’re not listening to me and not even attending to one of the most prestigious cram school I sent you at to study,”

What the hell? This wasn’t how it’s supposed to go.

                “I’m bringing the cram school to you.” My mother finished. My head shot up and my eyes widened at her statement.

                “Bring the cram school to _me?_ ” I repeated.

                “Yes,” Mother spoke, her head held up high as mother folded her arms together, “I got you a tutor who will go here every _day_ to teach you.”

I shot up from my seat, the chair I sat on rolled back, my voice full of anger, “Don’t I get a say in this!?” 

                “You don’t!” my mother spat in response, “You will never get a say in _anything_ until you get those horrible grades of yours up!”

I couldn’t say anything in rebuttal. I just stood there, speechless. I then see a new scene which was my mother turning her back against me, stepping out of my room, and slamming the door shut.

                “Goddamn it!”

I run one of my hands on my hair frustratingly, gritting my teeth. This is by far the most annoying thing that has ever happened to me.

 

* * *

 

                My mother wasn’t lying. I thought she just threw me off but, I knew things were serious when I actually saw the said tutor my mother has gotten for me, standing in our living room. My eyes fall on the tutor. He is a brown haired dude who seems to be wearing a suit that had the crest of the said cram school I’m supposed to go to.

My mother then sat up from the couch, stood beside the said male, and crossed her arms. Mother let out a wry smile, “His name is Tae Jin Kang. A teacher at the cram school you’re supposed to be in.”

                “Hello, I’m Tae Jin Kang.” He spoke and bowed lightly. I do the same hesitantly.

                “He’s going to be teaching you until you get those ghastly grades of yours up to an A.” my mother stated, “I told him to teach you for three to five hours to get a lot of things done.”

My eyes twitched. Three to _five_ hours?! My mother is insane! My _God_! Does she not know where the word ‘studying’ comes from? It comes from the word ‘student’ and ‘dying’! Ugh! I’m regretting this! I _really_ should’ve just gone to cram school even though it was such a hassle to!

My mother then turned to the tutor, “I shall escort you to the study room.”

My mother then began to lead the way, passing by me, giving me a glare then, the tutor shortly followed. I place my hand behind my neck and sigh irritably. I had no choice but to accept my death.

 

* * *

 

                It has been several weeks since I had a tutor come to my house, every single day. Every time I got back from college, I would come home to the news from my twin brother, Saeran that my tutor is already waiting for me in the study room. Saeran had white hair and it oddly looks good on him. Though, it wasn’t his choice. It was our mother’s. Why? Again, it’s my fault.

There was a day wherein I told Saeyoung to fill in for me just for a few days for my tutoring classes. Saeran was nice and kind. As much as I didn’t want him to do it, I just _really_ didn’t want to go to tutoring classes. My mother didn’t know about it but, the tutor did, and told my mother about it. _Damn_ that tutor. I could’ve gone away with things.

So, to get rid of that annoying creature, I decided to unleash the beast. You know those kinds of students who’re lazy but is actually a genius? Yup, that’s me. I’m one of those students. I literally grasp everything easily that’s why I don’t even _need_ to have this cretin inside our house.

 

* * *

 

                I got home from college and expected Saeran to speak up, telling me that my tutor was there but, he didn’t. Maybe he didn’t deem it as necessary since I was so used to it. True enough, I am. I then drag my feet and made my way to the study room.

When I usually open the door, I hear the chair he seats on scratch the floor and then greets me. It’s our usual routine but, today, I didn’t hear it. I found it odd. I was immediately thrown-off. I enter the study room and close the door. I look side to side, seeing numerous textbook cases filled from top to bottom and then a long brown haired girl reading one of the textbooks. The usu—Wait, a _girl!?_

My golden eyes then shot back to where the girl was and I froze on my spot, dropping my bag, thus creating a soft thud that seemed like cymbals crashing inside the dead silent study room. It obviously caught the girl’s attention.

Her eyes then met mine. Her eyes were of the color hazel and is it just me, or did it seem to be sparkling?

                “Oh, I’m sorry.” The girl spoke in a hushed and bashful voice. The girl bowed as well.

Finally, I managed to speak up, “W-Who’re you?”

                “I’m [Name]. The daughter of your tutor, Tae Jin Kang.”

                “Aah,” I nod, “The daughter of my tu—Wait, the daughter of my tutor!?”

I seemed to have startled her as my voice raised in the end. I clear my throat, “You’re his daughter?”    

                “Yes…” [Name] nodded awkwardly, “W-Why?”

                “How old is he?”

                “Thirty five.”

Thirty _damn_ five. He seriously did not look like it! He looked like he was just in his early twenties! What the hell?!

                “Oh my God. I thought he was just in his early twenties…” I sighed. I hear her let out a small chuckle, “He gets that a lot.”

                “I see.”  I then bring back the main problem, “Where’s your dad then?”

                “Oh, he left but he’s coming back in a few. He said that he needed to take some reference and activity textbooks.”

                “I wish you stopped him.” I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

                “Why?” [Name] asked, “Do you hate studying?”

                “It’s just… tiring, you know?” I whine as I walk and sit myself down at one of the couches. [Name] did the same as well.  “Ah, I get you. But, it can be rewarding sometimes.”

                “How” I asked.

[Name] hummed, “In a lot of ways.”

                “Like what?”

                “Secret.” [Name] smiled.

I just sighed at her answer. I doubt she even _had_ an answer to that. Well, since my tutor isn’t even here yet. I should take this once in a lifetime chance to doze off for a bit.

                “I’m going to go take a nap.” I spoke, “Could you wake me up when he arrives?”

                “Oh, sure.” [Name] smiled in response, “Have a good rest.”

I just hummed and closed my eyes and almost immediately, I fell asleep. God, I must’ve been so tired.

 

* * *

 

                I could feel that my body was being shaken gently. My senses were slowly being woken up one by one. I then began to hear a voice calling out to me. Calling out my name.

                “—oung-ssi! Saeyoung-ssi!”

The strength of the shaking of my body seemed to be growing stronger and the same thing for the voice calling out to me. It’s getting annoying.

                “Saeyoung-ssi! Hey!”

Irritated, I then sternly open my eyes and turn my head towards the voice, “What?”

I was startled as the first thing my eyes saw was a girl’s hazel eyes. The proximity of my face and hers were close to the point that I could feel her breath touch my skin. [Name] had clear skin, her lashess are quite long, lips seemed to be tinted in pink, and her long brown hair that seems to be cascading her face topped it all off perfectly. Is this _really_ the girl I just met earlier?

[Name] then proceeded to smile, pulling away, “You’re awake.”

                “Y-Yeah…” I stuttered for some odd reason. I clearly don’t know why as well. I then began to sit up and stretched, “Is your dad here?”

                “Ah, about that,” [Name] spoke, “He won’t be arriving until later and he said that you should try some self-studying first since when he comes back, he’s going to give you a small test about it.”

I throw my head backwards and groaned, “Seriously? Geez, he may be your dad but, let me just say this. He’s so annoying.”

[Name] responded with a small chuckle. Her chuckle seemed to enhance her features. What the hell is wrong with me? It’s not like you never saw a girl for the first time in your life. You’ve seen two-dimensional ones and you know yourself that they’re prettier. But… For some odd reason, [Name]’s sort of… captivating.

                “Right. Right.” I spoke as I shook my head from my line of thoughts, “How did you know my name?”

[Name] pointed over to her chest. I look down and I see myself in my uniform. I sigh with a smile. Right, my uniform had a name patch. My golden eyes then fall again to her. [Name]’s wearing a school uniform as well. Though, her school emblem differed, “You’re from that all girls’ school, huh?”

[Name] nodded, “And also, I attend the same cram school as you do. But, I heard from your twin brother that you skipped since you said it was a hassle and very boring that you’d choose to die rather than attend cram school.”

Oh God. Saeran should learn how to shut up sometimes.

                “Well, not really…” I responded softly, averting my gaze away from hers.

[Name] just hummed in response, a small smile forming on her face.

                “Seriously! That’s not it!”

 Wait, hold up, why am I so affected by this?

[Name] then began to walk and picked up my school bag and placed it on the study table. “Go on and study. I won’t disturb you so you can rest easy.”

                “Rest easy? Why’re you saying that?” I asked as I walked my way to the study table and sat myself down.

                “You seem really uncomfortable after all and the only variable that is responsible for that is me.” [Name] stated with a chuckle. [Name] then walked away, picking up a textbook from the textbook cases, leaned and started to read.

I felt my face heat up. What the hell!? As if I’m uncomfortable just because _she’s_ here! Not to mention, why the hell is my body reacting this way towards this girl?!

                “Hah! Some guts you have saying that!” I exclaimed. Though [Name] didn’t seem to hear me.

I huff. I then grab my bag near me, taking out textbooks and notebooks and hastily opening them. I begun to study to keep my mind occupied from that girl.

But, it deemed futile.

I end up finding myself looking at her. I steal glances as I work on some activities from the textbook. What the hell is with me? I sat up straight and slap my cheeks. “Focus!” I exclaimed softly. I then force myself to look at the textbook in front of me.

Don’t look at her. Don’t look at her. Don’t look at—Damn it! I looked at her! Come on, me! You’re better than this!

I then feel someone patting my shoulder. I look and see it was [Name]. For some reason, I flipped out and almost fell of off my chair. Again, [Name] saved me as [Name] grabbed my hand before I fell. [Name] then pulled me forward, making me regain my balance.

                “Are you okay?” [Name] asked. “You’ve been talking to yourself for the past few minutes…”

                “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” I answered, my eyes looking at her hand that still held mine. “U-Umm…”

Before I could even say anything, [Name] let go of my own hand. My hand grew cold right after for some reason. Why? I don’t even know.

                “Are you, by any chance, having difficulty studying?” [Name] asked as she tilted her head to see the textbook I’ve opened, “Oh, is this English?”

My eyes widen, I then hurry to close the textbook but, before I could even do that, what [Name] did next pretty much stopped me from doing so. [Name] took a seat by my side and begun to discuss the topic for me. Her slender looking fingers slid against the papers smoothly, her voice was so mellow that it was pleasing to the ear. My eyes, once again, fall on her profile. I can’t really explain what I can see and I meant that in a good way.

Taking me out from my trance was none other than [Name]’s voice that called out to me.

                “Do you get it?” [Name] asked me as [Name] titled her head lightly. Frankly, it looked adorable.

                “Y-Yeah,” I stuttered. “Thanks.”

                “Welcome.” [Name] responded, “Don’t hesitate to ask me things if you don’t understand. It kind of helps me out as well too anyways.”

                “A-Alright.”

Now, the fact that [Name]’s sitting beside me makes it worse. I mean, I could barely focus because of her earlier. How can I even focus now that [Name]’s like, only a few steps away from me? Ah, God, I can’t believe there’s something much more stressful than studying at this point.

I eventually then tried to answer the activities in the textbook. To be quite frank, I get the whole lesson already. I don’t even know why I keep pretending that I don’t.

We then hear the doors open and we both turn our heads and see Tae Jin Kang, my tutor, and in her case, her father, arrive. We both stood up but, [Name] made her way to her father, embraced him tightly, and placed a kiss on his cheek. What the heck. Why the heck do I feel so mushy all of a sudden?

                “Ah, Saeyoung-ah. Sorry for making you wait.” He spoke with a bow, “Did my daughter bother you?”

                “N-no, not at all.” I answered, “[Name] actually helped me with some of the activities so yeah. [Name] teaches well like you do.”

 _Again,_ what the hell? It’s not like me to even give out compliments and my tutor, Tae Jin knows that well. He sent me an odd look, that’s why.

                “Anyways, since [Name] taught you, I guess you’re okay with answering the test?” he asked.

                I nodded, “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

                Sooner or later, tutorial sessions were done. It _was_ done several minutes ago and here I am, still in the study room, spacing out. My thoughts were drifting, thinking about things, and by things, it’s obviously about the girl I met earlier. [Name].

Saving me from my thoughts was a knock from the door. I look over to see my twin brother, Saeran. He stepped in and approached me, “Hey, get up, dinner is ready.”

I only hummed in reply, “I see…”             

I then see him stand in front of me. Saeran then placed his hands on his waist, “What happened today with tutoring?”

                “A lot.” I answered.

                “Like what?”

                “I felt weird.”

                “Because of that girl?”

                “Yeah, because of that gi—Hey!” I exclaimed, threatening to hit him. He only laughed.

                “This side of you is really weird. I mean, you’re the one who said that you’d only like two-dimensional. What’s happening to you?”

                I groan, “I know, right? So weird. I don’t know what to do about this.”

                “I do,” he responded in a serious tone.

I lean forward, curious, “What?”

                “Eat dinner.” He answered then dashed out.

                “You little prick! Come back here!”

I shot up from my seat and began to chase my brother for practically deceiving me. Who the hell did he learn this from? Never mind. He successfully dragged me to the dining room. He took his seat and I took mine and together, our family ate dinner.

Whilst dining with the family, my thoughts wander about today, about [Name]. I couldn’t help myself. I smile. I think I quite understand on what [Name] meant by rewarding.

 

* * *

 

                Days then come to pass and every time I make my way home, I end up pondering if [Name] is going to be there again. I find it strange on how a single person can make you change the way you view things. I mean, come on, me? Enjoying to study? It’s pretty much a miracle if that happened all on my own.

Then again, I haven’t made much progress to get to know her. Shame on me right? I know. Which is why I’m going to make an effort today. Notice how I didn’t notice the word ‘try’? It’s because I really want to get to know her after all.

When I received a message from Saeran that [Name] was in the house, I made my way to a nearby desserts shop. Already inside, I then only realize, I don’t even know what kind of dessert [Name] likes. Great, just great.

 

* * *

 

                I finally arrive at home and Saeran eyes on the box of desserts I’m carrying. I squint my eyes at him. He stood up and approached me, he asks, “Oh, is that for [Name]-ssi?”

                “Why do you care?” I answered, hiding the box behind me.

His face breaks into this super annoying grin that you just want to punch his lights out. But, not today.

                “Is the tutor here?” I asked.

                “Nope, noona said he’s going to be late as usual.” Saeran answered.

Yes! Thank the Lord he’s late!

                “I’m going.” I say as I begun to make my way to the study room.

 

* * *

 

                “[Name]-ssi!” I exclaimed as I opened the door. What I hear next was something funny and adorable.

                “Oh my God!” [Name] exclaimed, almost dropping the textbook [Name] was holding. [Name] let out a sigh and placed a hand over her chest. [Name] looked over to where I am, “Geez! Knock!”

I couldn’t help but laugh at the sight I just saw. I then see her stomp her way and approach me. I hide the box of desserts behind me. [Name] stops in front of me, angrily pouting and obviously embarrassed. My God, that isn’t fair.

                “Apologize!” [Name] demanded.

                “Why should I? This is my house.”

                “For surprising me!”

                “No way!” I laugh, “It’s your fault that you got surprised!”

                “I won’t be teaching you today if you don’t apologize!”

                “Okay! Okay! Fine!” I laugh then clear my throat. I then say my most sarcastic sorry. [Name] seems like she wants to kill me.

                “Do. It. Properly.” [Name] demanded in serious tone.

                “Sorry.” I say, this time, meaning it. But, [Name] didn’t seem to buy it.

                “Apology not accepted. Good luck studying on your own.” [Name] stated as she begun to walk.

I smirk. It’s time to put _that_ in place. I then walk my way to the study table, placed my bag, and then the box of desserts. “Looks like I’m going to eat these desserts all on my own, then!”

My golden eyes see her stop in place and I see her hazel eyes seemed dilated as well. I chuckle softly as I open the box of desserts, sat down, and took my textbooks in hand and begun to open them and answer. At the corner of my eye, I can see her occasionally glancing at me, biting her lip. Ah, I see. [Name]’s trying to look for a chance where I look like I don’t understand the topic again. Sucks for her, I actually know this.

After several minutes have passed, I managed to do a lot of work done. I look at it, I smile. I steal a glance and I still see her looking at me. Hmm, maybe I should do something to prompt her to move to me.

                “Ah! I did a good job! I should reward myself with some desserts!” I say aloud as I pull the box towards me and I take out a cupcake, “Cupcakes! Yum!”

I then proceeded to peel off the paper case off the cupcake and motioned myself to take a bite but, before I even could, her voice stopped me.

                “Wait!” [Name] exclaimed strongly as she shot up from her seat.

I tilt my head to the side and grin, “Why? Want one?”

                “P-Pfsh! No!” [Name] stuttered. [Name]’s obviously lying. “You can’t eat that!”

                “And why can’t I?”

                “You can’t eat since your answers are always wrong!” [Name] stated as she began to make her way towards the study table, “I keep on seeing that you don’t understand the topic so I’m being _kind_ to help you out like I usually do!”

                “Aw,” I cooed, placing down the cupcake I was holding down to the table, “You were staring at me? I’m touched!”

                “I-I wasn’t staring at you, you idiot!” [Name] exclaimed and huffed.

[Name] then extended her hand towards me and placed her other hand against her hip, “Hand the textbook over. Let me check.”

I took the textbook in hand but, before I handed it over to her, I spoke, “What if I got everything right? What will you do?”

                “Hah! I doubt it!” [Name] laughed.

                “Come on! Just consider it.” I stated, “What will you do?”

                “I’ll forgive you for earlier.” [Name] responded then huffed, “As if _that’s_ going to happen, though.”

I then handed her the textbook and then [Name] grabbed it. Her once narrow, hazel eyes then scanned the page and it slowly began to dilate as [Name] continued. Watching her reaction is priceless, really. When [Name] finished, [Name] tried her best to compose a calm and collective expression, “E-Everything’s right. G-Good job.”

I only grinned in response. I folded my arms together and faced my chair towards her, “I’m waiting.”

I study her expression. [Name]’s once ‘calm and collective’ expression quickly melted away. [Name] averted her gaze, biting her lip, and then sighed. “Fine. I’m sorry. I was sort of over-reacting as well so, yeah…”

My golden eyes widened at her current expression. [Name] seems so soft and vulnerable. How cute. So, [Name] has her strong side and this cute side of hers. I smile, “Apology accepted.”

                “Anyways, I’ll just go and go back to reading.” [Name] stated in a dispirited tone. [Name] turned around and began to walk with her shoulders and head low.

                “Hey!” I called out. [Name] then turned her head towards me. I pointed to the box of cupcakes, “You don’t want one?”

                Her once dull eyes lit up, “Huh?”

                “Do you want one or not?” I repeated.

I didn’t get a verbal response but, I will tell you what I got. [Name] turned heel and approached me and looked at the box of cupcakes by my side. I move the box towards her. “Go on and get one,” I gestured to the box.

                [Name] looked at me, [Name] seemed to be pouting. “You’re going to say you’re joking and take it back before I eat one, aren’t you?”

Cute. _How cute!_

I shook my head, “No. I promise. I’ve teased you enough and besides, I bought it for you in the first place.”

Her eyes widened at my response. And so did I. Oh my God. What the hell did I just say!? Why did I say that?! Idiot! Yo, you’re an idiot, Saeyoung Choi! I don’t even think I can look at her now, Jesus Christ! _Smooth move_ , you twat!

There’s that super _duper_ awkward silence between us that not one of us could shatter. I try to get myself together and brush it off but, what [Name] said caught me off guard.

                “…Thanks,” [Name] mumbled.

I looked up and I saw her face was dyed red. I felt heat shoot up to my face as I saw that adorable expression of hers. I couldn’t say anything. There was that silence again.

                “Could I get one?” [Name] asked once again, pointing at the cupcakes.

                “Y-Yeah! O-Of course!” I stuttered. “Have as much as you like!”

                [Name] smiled, “Thanks. I’ll do just that.”

[Name] then took a seat just by me and took a cupcake in hand. You have no idea how her eyes seemed to be sparkling as [Name] looked at the cupcake. Do girls like sweets _that_ much? I never knew. But, [Name] looked cute.

                “Hey,” [Name] called out as [Name] took a bite from the cupcake, “Quit looking at me and go eat as well.”

                “Hm? But, like I said earlier, I really bought them for you.” I admitted, “Take it as thanks for tutoring me when my original tutor isn’t.”

                [Name] let out a laugh, “No problem! As thanks for giving me these cupcakes, I want you to eat them with me.”

                “How cunning of you!” I stated with a laugh as well, “Thank you!”

[Name] and I begun to talk to one another casually over the cupcakes we ate together. We began to got to know each other in the process  as we share jokes, laughs, and smiles to one another and in every moment, I felt like I was being killed softly.

                “For real? Woah! I never knew!” [Name] laughed then took another bite from a cupcake.

My eyes then fell on the stray frosting on the corner of [Name]’s lips. Oh. Oh my God. I can’t believe something that happens in the two-dimensional world is happening to me. _Holy shit_.

Breaking me away from my thoughts was none other than [Name]’s voice, “Saeyoung-ssi. Are you okay?”

                “Y-yeah…” I responded. I then pointed to her cheek, “There’s frosting on your cheek.”

                “Oh?” [Name] then began to pat her face gently, “Where?”

After several tries, she sighs and so do I. “I’m about to do something cliché so, yeah.”

                “I know. Just get it over with.” [Name] spoke, “I’ll close my eyes so you don’t feel embarrassed.”

                “Wait! No! Don’t!” I blurted out of nowhere. “K-Keep them open.”

                “O-Okay…” She responded, “I’ll keep them open…”

If I were to do the cliché scene when [Name] has her eyes closed, I have the biggest feeling that I’ll end up doing something stupid. As much as embarrassing as this is, I got to do it. I then lean forward towards [Name] face and brushed my thumb to remove the stray frosting from her cheek. [Name] seemed to have flinched a bit from my touch and just for a fraction of a second that seemed like several minutes, our eyes locked. [Name] and I then distanced ourselves from each other, looked away, and laughed awkwardly.

                “To think I knew what was coming, it’s still embarrassing…” [Name] admitted bashfully.

                “Same…” I responded.

                “A-Anyways! I’ll go back to reading then, h-haha!” [Name] stuttered. “Laters!”

I don’t know. I don’t really know. But, every time when I see [Name]’s back face me, I unconsciously told her to stop.

                “Wait!” I said aloud, shocked even by my own words.

[Name] indeed ceased her actions and turned her head towards me, “What?”

Why did I even call out to her?

                “Saeyoung-ssi?” [Name] called out.

Why?

                “Hey, if you’re not going to say anything then I’ll—“

                “Help me!” I interrupted.

She blinked, “With what?”

                “The topic,” I answered.

                “But you answered the activity in the textbook perfectly…”

                “Y-yeah but, I… Uh… Just guessed,” I lied. “I mean, it was multiple choice type of test, so…”

                “So, you mean to tell me that those were just guesses?” she questioned as she raised a brow. “You don’t understand the topic?”

I only nodded in response. She sighed as she let out small laugh, “I shouldn’t have apologized, then, huh?”

                “Haha…”

[Name] then approached the study table, sat down by me once again. [Name] then began to explain the said topic to me in the most layman way possible. As [Name] did, I ended up focusing on [Name] and [Name] only.

 

* * *

 

                I was lying down on my bed, just looking up at the ceiling. I am alone with my thoughts. It’s the most terrifying thing that I’ve done so far. My thoughts began to wander. I began to wander about my recent actions the past several months, evaluating myself, figuring out the strange feeling I get when I see [Name].

“Why do I even lie that I don’t understand the topic when I actually do?” I spoke my thoughts aloud, “Why do I end up looking at her? Why do I end up buying things for her every time I see something that reminds me of her? Oh, God. This is much harder than any other test item.”

 I then remained in the silence, I closed my eyes and just let myself drift asleep and leave these problems I have for some other time.

 

* * *

 

                Tutorials ended and Saeran invited me for dinner right after [Name] and my tutor left. As usual, [Name] and I had fun but, [Name] didn’t seem like her usual, spunky, energetic self. Maybe [Name] had her off days. I mean, everyone does, right? Though, why does this keep bothering me?

I then sat down on my usual seat and then, dinner was served. For some odd reason, the air seemed light and my mother seems to be really quite enthusiastic about something.   

I was just to leave the situation at that but, my own mother engaged the conversation and when she spoke, her tone was enthusiastic as her actions. “Saeyoung! Good news!”

                “What is it, mother?” I asked.

               “Since your grades have gotten higher, I don’t think we need to give you tutoring anymore!” my mother exclaimed, “Today was your last day!”

And then, as if everything in the world stopped. My eyes widened at her statement.

“W-Why?”

                “Why not?” mother answered back, “I thought you’d be rejoicing about this…”

Mom’s right. I should be.  I should be rejoicing and yet, why can’t I? But, now there’s two things that I know for sure. One, that was the reason why [Name] wasn’t herself and two, that I have completely lost my appetite.

 

* * *

 

                Frustration. That’s the prevalent feeling I have right now. Frustration due to not about knowing this, frustration knowing that this was the reason why [Name] was acting off, frustration due to not knowing why I even _feel_ this way.

I grabbed my phone and dialed [Name]’s number. I didn’t really expect [Name] to pick up but, when [Name] did, her voice seemed broken.

                _“Hello? Saeyoung-ssi? What made you call?”_ she spoke with a weak voice.

                “Is it true?” I asked.

                “What?”

                “Is it true that today was the last day of tutorials?”

The other line didn’t respond for quite a while. That means it’s a yes.

                “Is it also the reason why you were acting off earlier?” I asked, breaking the silence. Though once again, it came by and it was there to stay longer. Until [Name] finally spoke, _“Yeah.”_

                I sighed, “Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

_“Well, you didn’t like studying so, I thought that you’d be happy that you’re free since you always ramble on about how boring studying was before…”_

                “But that was—" 

_“Also, I didn’t tell you about all this since I can see that you already have a lot of things on your mind.”_

[Name] was thinking of me?

                _“I’m gonna go hang up. Bye.”_

                “Wait!”

But all I heard afterwards was the beeping of the phone on the other line.

 

* * *

 

                The sky was at its darkest. Neither there were stars that decorated the dark velvet sky nor a majestic moon to illuminate the land. It was just pitch black. As pathetic as it sounds, it matched my current state. I’m practically lost and I don’t have an idea on what to do. I was at the rooftop, just lying down, staring up at the empty, night sky.

The same questions filled my mind again and again. I try to shake it off but, it feels like it’s _demanding_ to be answered and that question was this: Why do I feel so affected? At this point in time, I’m considering everything as a variable. I then took a deep breath and begun to ponder thoroughly everything that has happened and everything that I have done, hoping that I’d finally get my answer. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander.

 It all started when tutorials happened. That’s the root cause of it all. Nevertheless, I’m sure that isn’t the answer I’m looking for. If it was, I shouldn’t be brooding about it this much. I began to dig deeper into my memory. I then remember the first irregularity of my actions. It was when I met [Name] that day. Everything else followed. I bought her a box of desserts, I lied about not understanding the lesson, and I teased her often.

What did I feel then? I felt happy, at ease. When I was with [Name], my days were as bright and when [Name] wasn’t there, it was the opposite. [Name] and I always shared laughs and smiles. I remember her smiles, the sound of her laughs so vividly. I remember how every single move [Name] does managed to kill me softly, how it managed to throw me off and act weird. This was it. There’s no mistaking it.

I open my eyes. I finally got my answer.

                “[Name].”

 

* * *

 

                It was sundown. The sky was dyed in orange and red, there were clouds fleeting. I could hear my fast paced footsteps echo as I stepped on the asphalt ground. The view on my sides were completely blurry, the only view that was clear was straight forward.  Turning on the right corners, I finally arrived. I’ve arrived at the cram school I always avoided.

As I arrived, it was typical that I feel people’s eyes on me. I didn’t care. I had one goal in when I came here. It’s for [Name].  I then began to run around the campus, checking every nook and corner of the place. For a cram school, the place is huge.

Almost all people have left the campus and my feet took me to the garden area of the school. Wow. I’m surprised it even _has_ a garden. A warm breeze then embraced me, I sighed. [Name] probably already got back home.

When I turned heel, I then see the building, windows were all closed except one and at that one window, I saw a girl who had long brown hair flowing along with the breeze, her profile was covered. Though, when the breeze stopped, my eyes widened. It’s [Name]. There’s no doubt about it. She’s still here.

My feet started to make me move, my eyes were locked to the sight of her. Thinking I’m close enough, I yell, “[Name]-ssi!”

I was panting, my hands were on my knees though, I looked up and I still see here there, though [Name] hasn’t seemed to have noticed me but, I saw her look side to side. Once again, I took a deep breath and yell, “[Name]-ssi!”

And again.

                “[Name]-ssi!”

And again.   

                “[Name]-ssi!”

And every time, I make my voice louder and louder, I was strongly hoping that I receive a reply.

                _“Saeyoung-ssi!”_

My eyes widened at what I heard. I shot my head up and I see her looking right where I was. I stood still, I smiled, “[Name]-ssi!”

                “ _Sayoung-ssi! Wait! I’ll go down!”_   [Name] exclaimed.

                “Don’t! I’m about to say something very cliché so, want you to listen to me right here and now!”

I took a deep breath, placed my hands on both sides of my mouth, closed my eyes, and begun to yell. “[Name]! I like you! I really like you! I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner! But, I really, really like you!”

I didn’t care who heard me, I just wanted to get my message across. I took deep breaths as I open my eyes, I was hesitant to look up and when I did, I saw no sign of her. She was gone.

Here’s another emotion again. I felt as if something had stabbed me. Maybe [Name] didn’t like me. I was so cocky to assume that [Name] would like me back.

My steps felt heavy as I begun to walk. It’s odd. Earlier, I felt completely invincible and now, I feel completely miserable. As I hung my head low I see something drop to the ground. One, two, three… Ah, I see what these are. These are my tears. Hah, I’m crying. I never thought that I—

                “Saeyoung!”

My eyes widened at that familiar voice. I lifted my head up and turned around and on the opposite end of the pavement I was standing on, I see [Name]. Before I could even do anything else, I hear her fast paced steps approach me and from there, I felt a warm sensation press against my lips and slender arms embracing me tightly.

We fall to the ground, still quite unsure of what had just happened. Entering my line of vision was [Name] looking down at me, her cheeks dyed a deep shade of red. I then feel something wet drop on my cheek, it was none other than her tears. It coincided with mine.

                “I’m going to say something very cliché, too! I like you, Saeyoung!” she bawled out, “I really like you, too!” 

I then wrap my arms around [Name] and pull her down to my chest, patting her back. I was smiling from ear to ear as I felt a light and tingling sensation course throughout my body. It didn’t feel like any other. It was a completely indescribable feeling. I can’t find the right words to put it. But, as cliché as it sounds, I decided to call it ‘love’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Why in the world do you want to bake all of a sudden?!” I questioned, one of my hands on my hip, “You’ve been failing left and right!” 
> 
> “Shush!” [Name] exclaimed, whisking the batter intently inside the bowl, “I can’t that the fact that you can bake sweets and I can’t!”
> 
> “Huh, you’re right.” I laughed as I leaned against the counter, “You have no girl redeeming qualities after all!”
> 
> What I felt next was an excruciating pain on my left side. God, I hate it when she does that. I then proceeded to watch [Name] try to bake. Looking at [Name] is already a gift for me. [Name] was like an artwork displayed in the museum. The more you look at it, the more you are tempted to touch it despite the fact that you aren’t supposed to.
> 
> I sigh, “[Name]! Faster! I’m hungry!”
> 
> “Then go have something!” [Name] exclaimed, “I’m busy!”
> 
> “Alright.” 
> 
> I then reached for [Name]’s wrist and pulled her away from the counter and pinned [Name] against the wall. I then grazed my fingers over her supple cheeks. I locked my golden eyes on her hazel ones then, onto her lips. 
> 
> “I’ll have you, then.”


	6. Curious — Jaehee Kang x MC (Reader) (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since you and Jaehee had performed the most intimate of actions. You always visit that feverish memory and had always dreamed to do it once again. Will you be successful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have returned! I have not forgotten about this collection at all! It was just really difficult to write these kinds of stories since you need to be somewhat 'in the mood' to write it or else it turns out bad. This is my first time writing scenes like these, especially with a girl to girl pairing! Though, I hope you guys enjoy this story! (Tell me what you think in the comments, hehe!)

            It was late in the afternoon, where you and Jaehee entered the coffee shop you both run, as usual. You both entered in late as the shop was closed due to the construction nearby affecting your business. You thought it was okay still to keep the doors open and welcome customers but, for Jaehee, she just had a different thinking which piqued your interest so.

            It has been several weeks since you and Jaehee temporarily closed your coffee shop. Of course, you two did not just slack off. You both decided to re-decorate the place, try out new recipes, and rev up the menu. You both simply just enjoy your company with one another.

            You and Jaehee have been together for a couple of years now, to be specific, five. You and Jaehee had crossed several milestones, from holding hands, to embracing one another, to kissing, and to doing _that_ as well. Surprising, right? Ever since that happened, your mind would always go back to that memory where your lips roughly crashed onto hers, when your hands wandered her body, when she screamed out your name lustfully. It drove you crazy. But, sadly, that memory is not even recent. In fact, that is years old. You wonder yourself how you manage to control yourself sometimes.

            Though, this does not mean that you had exerted effort to see all of those again. You try speaking of innuendoes, you place kisses onto her neck, you touch her, but Jaehee just does not seem to get the idea. This was always your result and it irritated you. So, a thought came to your mind. What if you just went for it and be direct? A grin spreads throughout your profile, oh how eager you were to try this out if you had the chance.

 

* * *

 

            It was a typical day for you two, your usual afternoon job in the café. Both of you were working on a new recipe, each doing their own tasks to cover more time. Things were silent between you two and Jaehee, a pleasant silence. Until, Jaehee spoke up, taking a towel as she wiped her hands, “[Name], I’ll just go to the storage room. We seemed to lack ingredients so, I’ll just get them.”

            “Oh, sure.” You acknowledged, “Be careful. We wouldn’t want to be in that incident again where we had to call Yoosung.”

            Jaehee chuckled, “Yes, I know. I’ll be careful.”

            Jaehee then stepped out of the counter where you both were currently working on. You simply worked on the recipe on your own for a moment, doing what it told you to do. Of course, as usual, your mind would wander from place to place, and you end up visiting that heated memory and then, that is when it hit you.

            “Oh my God.” You whispered under your breath as your eyes dilated. ‘ _This is it!’_

            You took the towel, hurriedly wiped your hands, and headed over to the storage room where Jaehee is. You step inside, it was rather dark. You question why Jaehee never really bothers to open the lights sometimes, electricity consumption, maybe? But now was not the time for those kinds of thoughts. Let’s just say, things were in your favor.

            You promenade further in the storage room, your feet meet some sacks as your eyes sees stock piles of ingredients along with cased ones as well. Your eyes then wander around the area, searching for Jaehee and there she is.

            Jaehee was standing in front of a raised shelf, seeming to try to reach one of the mason containers located above it. You then approach behind Jaehee and reached the jar for her. Jaehee turns to you and flashes a smile, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to take long.”

            “It’s fine,” You responded back as you placed the jar atop some crates, “Do you need anything else?”

            Jaehee then looked back to the shelf, “Well, there’s one more. Let me try to reach for it, this time.”

            You then had Jaehee as your view. As Jaehee tipped her toes and stretched her hand to reach for the mason containers, you could see how her current clothing, composed of a white blouse and a black pencil skirt accentuated her whole body figure and how her curves were so emphasized and so luscious to the eyes. Dear God, Jaehee’s body is completely sensuous and it’s completely luring you in.

            You took a step closer to Jaehee then placed your arms around her hips, she elicited a small shriek, and she reeled back her stretched hand, turned her head, and pouted, “Hey, [Name] that scared me.”

            You place your chin on one of Jaehee’s shoulders; you hummed as you looked at her, “I’m sorry but, I couldn’t help myself. You just looked really enticing.”

            Jaehee turned herself to face you and hit your shoulder lightly, the color red evident on her face, “Hey! Don’t say embarrassing things like that!”

            “But you are, Jaehee.” You whispered as you leaned in and placed a kiss onto the side of her neck. You did not just stop with just one as you begun to place more wet patches on her neck. “And you don’t know what wonders it does to me.”

            You frankly thought that Jaehee would push you away when you did this but, she was not. It shocked you as you heard her whimper breathily under your kisses. This only triggered you to do more. From her neck, you positioned yourself to her ear and blew on it gently. Jaehee let out a shriek which sounded so adorable for you. You then proceeded to bite down tenderly on her earlobe, placing kisses, and eventually tracing them with your tongue. As you performed these actions unto Jaehee, she let out whimpers and small moans, her hands eventually gripped onto your shirt tightly.

            You slowly then pushed Jaehee to the wall before you place your lips against her soft, plush ones. You placed both your hands onto either side of her face, lifting her head up. You bit her lower lip teasingly. As soon as Jaehee parted her lips, you grazed your tongue against her lips and slid it in. As an immediate response, you then deepened your kiss as your tongues collided and tied with one another fervently.

            Your hands begun to move down as you traced her hips, you placed your leg between Jaehee’s parted ones. Your touches were so gentle that Jaehee could not help out but release small whines against the kisses. This only drove make you do more. Your fingers then teasingly traced her curves up and down, a small smile forming on your lips. Your hands then fell onto her bosom and indeed they were full, fuller than the last time you had touched her. You then pressed your hands on her bosom gently, handling them as if you were massaging, kneading them. Jaehee broke away from the kiss, letting out a lustful groan. Your handling then grew harder and much more intense and in response, Jaehee let out a louder voice. You then ceased your actions and looked at your girlfriend, Jaehee. She was now red and heaving in front of you.

            ‘ _Fuck,’_ you cursed to yourself as you looked at Jaehee, ‘ _She’s just so adorable…’_

You see Jaehee pout, she spoke out to you amidst her heavy breaths, “Hey, [Name].”

            You hummed in response, “Yes?”

            “Are you stopping there?”

Your heart rose to your throat as you heard Jaehee utter those words from her very own lips. Your face turned unbelievably red as well. You gulped, a smile on your face, you hesitantly asked, “You… You want me to continue?”

Jaehee simply nodded and that alone was enough for you.

* * *

 

            Blouse unbuttoned, Jaehee’s bosom exposed, you positioned yourself and gave the perk nipple a tentative lick before you decided to gently suck it in. Your tongue played with Jaehee’s bosom, from soft to hard, you gently bit these as well. Jaehee could not help up let out sharp moans as her breath hitches under your tongue.

            “ _Ah! Angh! Nngh!”_ Jaehee lustfully moaned, placing her hand onto your head, slightly tugging on your hair.

            You chuckled as you continued, “Does it feel good?”

            “ _Ye—Ah!”_ Jaehee dropped her head, biting her lower lip, “Yes… It feels good.”

            Jaehee’s head lolled backwards, her breaths turning shallow, her body beginning to be clammy. Jaehee tries to suppress her lustful moans but could not, as if you did not want her to at all. Your hand then travelled down under Jaehee’s skirt and to her thighs, they were supple and soft. Your hand then wandered to her inner thighs, it was hot and moist.

            You then begun to rub your hand against Jaehee’s most intimate area through the thin cloth. As you moved your hand, it made such obscene sounds that seemed to reverberate throughout the room. You ceased with your mouth as you begun to give this area more attention, teasing her more through the cloth. Jaehee was squirming against your touches, letting out such lewd moans once more.

            “Jaehee,” you said heavily as you continued, “Can I touch it directly?”

            Amidst Jaehee’s erotic moans, she managed to answer you with a nod, “Please. Please touch me more.”

            With Jaehee’s needy response, you complied. You then slipped in your hand inside her panties and begun to stroke her velvet walls. As if it was an immediate response, Jaehee’s breath hitched up. You stroked these velvety, heated walls gently as you looked at Jaehee’s expressions as she quivered under your sinful touches. Your hand was eventually soaked in your lover’s lewd juices.

            “Jaehee, I’ll pull it down, okay?” You asked, in response, Jaehee nodded.

            As one of your hands worked on pleasuring Jaehee, you used your free hand to tug down the hem of Jaehee’s panties and pulled them down; preventing them to be further soiled. Eventually, the garment then fell to the ground. You also stimulated her good spots as well, seeming to drive Jaehee to the tip. You knew that Jaehee was always sensitive, and that she would reach her peak quickly under the delicious touches you give her.

            “I’ll insert one in, okay?” you spoke to give her an idea of what you are to do next. You see Jaehee nod her head faintly.

            You then spread out the walls of your lover with your fingers and then slowly, as if teasingly, you slid one inside of her. As your finger penetrated inside her velvet walls, you already felt it pulsing and tightening around your finger, it was incredibly hot as well.

            “Are you okay?” you questioned Jaehee with concern, “Does it hurt?”

            Jaehee shook her head, “N-No. I’m fine. Y-You can move it now.”

            You placed a kiss on her forehead, “I’ll move my finger slowly, then.”

            You did what you spoke. You slowly moved your finger in and out of Jaehee. You could hear Jaehee mewl obscenely, accompanied with the slick noises your finger and her walls make. You loosened her up and afterwards, you slipped in another finger and Jaehee let out a lust-dripped moan. You moved in and out of her slowly with your fingers. Eventually, it didn’t seem enough for Jaehee, “Faster. _Ngh…_ Faster, p-please.”

            How could you say no to that? You then gave her what she wanted and begun to thrust your fingers in and out quickly, deeply as well. Jaehee’s moans turned into wanton screams, she begun to tug on your hair as her other hand made its way to your back, clenching tightly onto your blouse as well.

            “ _Ah! Ah!_ It feels so g— [N-Name]!” Jaehee screamed aloud, her voice completely drowned in lust, thrashing her head side to side, “I-I’m— _Ah!_ Close! I’m close! I’m—“

            “It’s okay…” You spoke heavily against her ear, “Go ahead.” 

            You then paced your fingers more than ever, trying your best to hit every good spot Jaehee had with intensity. You begin to hear Jaehee’s shallow moans match the pace of your actions and with one, loud, rousing, ecstasy filled scream, Jaehee had reached her peak and released by your fingers. You relished the expression Jaehee had made. It was so lewd yet, so lovely in your eyes.

            You kissed Jaehee once again, this time, slowly and tenderly. You placed your forehead against hers and let out a soft beam, “You looked really cute the whole time, Jaehee. We should do this more often.”

            Jaehee weakly hit your back, “Stop teasing me.”

You then looked into Jaehee’s hazel eyes, you kissed the tip of her nose, then grinned once again, “I love you.”

            “I love you, too.” Jaehee mumbled in reply.


	7. Operation: Best Anniversary — Yoosung x MC (Reader) (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Yoosung had your first wedding anniversary before and frankly, he forgot about it until a few days before the date itself due to his work. Surely, you think he wouldn't forget but, he did. Not to mention, nothing happened then which was a complete shock to the boys of the messenger but, Yoosung didn't understand why.
> 
> It's you and Yoosung's second wedding anniversary and again, history repeated itself as Yoosung is in a state of panic of what he can do for you. Maybe this time, you guys do it finally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, it's your cherry boy, Yoosung!
> 
> Oh my God, to be frank, I am so scared right now. I haven't been writing since a long time due to the fact that I was so pre-occupied because of college. Every time I wanted to write, whenever I faced the laptop, the motivation would just fade away. It's annoying, really. 
> 
> Fighting against the loss of motivation, I forced myself to write. It may not be as good so, I'm sorry. Not to mention, writing innocently was difficult. I'll be trying to finish this before the year ends! Wish me luck please. Oh, and try to guess who's next, haha!
> 
> PS: Also, comments would be a source of inspiration and motivation so, if you can leave a comment, thank you!
> 
> PPS: This is written in Yoosung's point of view! ((and I remember fully well he said he's an M, HEHEH))

                It’s [Name] and I’s wedding anniversary soon, well to be frank, in a few days, to be more specific, in three days and… I don’t have anything. Oh my God!

My name is Yoosung, a veterinarian who owns his own clinic and also married to the most adorable woman in the world, [Name]. Though, I am about to dig a grave as I only remembered the wedding anniversary just when it was about to arrive.

You see, [Name]… When she’s mad, she’s… she’s mad. I… I can’t even explain how scary it can be. She hasn’t gotten mad at me though! I’ve just seen her get mad at some of the things she does at home… Like, when she plays a video game and gets stuck fighting a boss… Aah, I don’t think I could approach her as she had this aura saying “approach if you dare,” and of course, as her husband, I did not dare at all. I _didn’t_ want to die and I _don’t_ want to die.

I have to find a way. Ah, maybe the messenger would help! I hope… I barely get any good ideas from them. I took out my phone and opened the messenger app and joined a currently active chat room. Zen and Jaehee was online, thank God! I can rely on these two!

 

[Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom]

ZEN: [Oh! Hey, Yoosung! Your wedding anniversary is close! What’re you going to do for her?]

Jaehee Kang: [You _do_ have something for her, right? Unlike last time, you crammed again because of work…]

Yoosung★: [You scare me sometimes, Jaehee…]

Jaehee Kang: [So that means you forgot again.]

ZEN: [What kind of husband are you to forget that it’s your wedding anniversary!]

Yoosung★: [Excuse me! I did not forget! It’s not even the day itself!]

ZEN: [BUT THAT MEANS YOU HAVE LESS TIME TO PUT IN EFFORT!]

Jaehee Kang: [You should consider yourself lucky, sometimes Yoosung… [Name] is nice to you.]

Yoosung★: [I know… Which is why I sort of feel bad if I just do the same thing as last year…]

ZEN: [Well, you sorta are but, I don’t want you to die since she’s scary when she’s mad… I mean, I remember her fending Echo Girl away for me.] 

 

Reading Zen’s message, I suddenly remembered what happened then. [Name] looks really gentle and nice with others but, if you mess with her, it’s as if, you messed with the devil itself. She literally chased Echo Girl out of Zen’s apartment building before with her stilettos. She was scary but, she also looked somewhat pretty when she’s angry, too…

                I began to think aloud, “Oh, maybe I could see that face again if I don’t give her anything… I wonder what she’d— “

Before my thoughts could get any more deranged, I slapped myself back to sanity. You’d probably die so don’t and also, what the hell at myself? Why was I thinking that way? I shook my head at the thought and looked back down on my thought.

 

Jaehee Kang: [Yoosung? Are you still alive?]

Yoosung★: [It's too early to for me to die. So, do you guys have any ideas?]

ZEN: [Maybe a candle lit dinner? You can cook, right? She’d love that!]

Yoosung★: [Ooh! Yeah! Recently, she said she’s been wanting to taste my cooking again!]

Jaehee Kang: [Then that’s good. Though, a candle lit dinner would still be insufficient for a marriage anniversary. Maybe you do something you never did before?]

Yoosung★: [Like what?]

[707 has entered the chat room]

Yoosung★: [Oh no]

707: [I AM GLAD YOU ASKED, MY CHERRY YOOSUNG!]

Yoosung★: [ (; _ ; ) ]

ZEN: [Oh! That’s actually a good idea, Seven!]

[Jaehee Kang left the chatroom]

Yoosung★: [Huh? Jaehee left…]

ZEN: [Well, her timing was good but, I think she got the point, too…]

707: [You guys are married and… u know wat married peeps do…]

Yoosung: [????]

ZEN: [This was taught in science class.] 

 

                “What?” I questioned aloud then sighed, “Geez, can they not beat around the bu— _OH MY GOD!_ ” 

I felt heat shoot up my face and my hands that held my phone began to tremble, “R-Right! W-We— [Name] and I haven’t— But! I’m not ready yet and—Aah!!”

I stood up from my spot and began to run around in circles in my own clinic with my hands at either side of my head, messing my own hair as I was screaming. I then hear the clinic doors slide open. I turned my head to see who it was. It was only the nurse.

                “Dr. Kim! Are you alright? What happened?!” a nurse exclaimed, exerting the urgency in her voice for an answer.

That was the only time I calmed down. Physically. But my mental state is still haywire. I took deep breaths and then nodded, “Yes, I am fine. Sorry for alarming you.”

                The nurse sighed in relief, “That’s good to hear then, Dr. Kim.”

The nurse turned heel and was about to close the door until I stopped her. I needed to step out and get some stuff ready.

                “Wait!”

                “Yes, Dr. Kim?”

                “Are there any other customers that booked me today?” I asked.

                “Ah, yes, there is. Just one more late in the afternoon.” She responded, “Would you like me to inform the customer that we’ll move their schedule to a later date?”

                “N-No, it’s fine.” I smiled and laughed, “Thank you.”

The nurse merely bowed her head and closed the door. I was then left alone again in my clinic. I looked down on the floor, not realizing that I have dropped my own phone. It got dismantled even. I took the pieces up and sat down on my desk and began to re-assemble my phone.

While doing so, I kept sneezing and also, my thoughts began to wander about how things would go if I push through with their suggestion… I mean, doing _that_ and all… I don’t even know if she’s ready, too… It’d be bad if I force her to do something she doesn’t want…

                I sighed heavily, combing my hair with my hands, “This is much harder than the veterinary licensure exam…”

 

* * *

 

                Rays of the sun seeped through our curtains, shining against our eyes. I was the first one to wake up for a change. Today is the day of our wedding anniversary and today is the day whether I shall die or not and… If I’ll be doing _that_ or not as well, too… The moment [Name] woke up, it was time to commence Operation: Best Anniversary!

We drove to the nearest beach in the city. Luckily, there were not much people in the area thus, the place looked beautiful. As we arrived, I took her by the hand and took her to the holiday villa I booked for us. It was adorable to see her eyes sparkle with surprise.

Going inside, we put down and arranged our things. Getting hungry in the process, we went out of the villa and looked for a small restaurant and dined there. We ate quite a lot. We just laughed it off as we managed to finish five plates of food when we just said we’ll eat something light.

Next up, [Name] wanted to take a dip in the sea. We went back to the villa and got ourselves changed in our swimsuits. I finished up first, of course thus, I ended up waiting for her. The moment I heard the door open, I stood up and approached her. She seemed to be holding the top piece of her bikini on her chest in place. I felt the tips of my ears turn red.

                “Yoosung, could you tie it for me?” she says as she turns her back with the untied laces and her pristine back in front of me.

                 I gulped, “Y-Yeah, of course.”

I was hesitant as I took steps towards her. Finally, I took the laces and began to tie them. My hands brush against her skin. It felt soft. I wanted to touch it more. I vigorously shook my head to throw away the thought. I lifted my hands up, “D-Done!”

                “O-Oh?” she turned to me, her tone sounding a bit disappointed. Why? “Thanks! Let’s go swim, then!”

 

* * *

 

                We didn’t spend that much time in the sea. Is everything going down the drain? Not to mention, her mood was sort of foul too, I can feel it. I’m kind of scared.

The time for dinner arrived and just like what Zen suggested, I cook us a candle lit dinner. I made sure the dishes I cooked were the dishes she loved to eat to bring her spirits up. If food doesn’t work, I… I don’t know anymore. So, I made sure I put in all my love and effort into the dishes I cooked.

                Once I finished plating and setting up the table, I called for [Name] in the bedroom. When she arrived, her eyes lit up though, only for a moment’s notice. Aah, I failed. I… I’ll talk to her once dinner’s over.

We then dined on the dishes I had made. I was a bit relieved that she still had the mood to eat. Though, after dinner, the heavy tension was heavier than ever.

 

* * *

 

                Baths finished and both already ready for bed, we tucked ourselves in bed. I was nervous but, I had to do it. I had to apologize for doing such a bad job on our anniversary. I took a deep breath then turned my head towards her.

                “Hey, [Name],” I start, my voice small, “I-I’m sorry.”

                “Hmm?” she responded as she turned her body towards me, “Why’re you apologizing, Yoosung?”

                “I-I mean, I did a bad job…” I answered, lowering my head, “It was supposed to be our anniversary and yet…”

                “Ah…” she nodded off, “No, I had fun, Yoosung, really.”

                “B-but, it doesn’t seem like—“

                “I had fun.”

She was hiding something from me. There’s something she doesn’t want to say and I’m sure it’s the root of the problem I faced. I had to get the answer out of her. Though, I didn’t know how. Maybe, maybe giving up was the only option. Not like I could go through doing _that_. I decided that I’d push through only if it succeeded. I sighed heavily.

                “What’s with the sigh?” she asked.

                “Just felt really disappointed. It was your day off and I wasted it.” I sighed again.

Silence remained between us as our eyes met for a moment. [Name] then spoke, “Well, the day isn’t necessarily over.”

                “Huh?” I was puzzled at her statement.

                “Will you let me do what I want?” she questioned as she lifted herself up from the bed.

I had no idea where this was going but, I was desperate to make her have a good day today and hopefully a memory we could share. So, I responded, “Yeah.”

What happened next occurred in a flash. The blanket was off of us and now, I saw [Name] straddling me. My purple orbs dilate, I know where this is going because I’ve read too much manhwas. Don’t judge me.

                 “W-Wait!”

                “No.” she responded flatly, “You said you’ll let me do what I want.”

                “T-That’s not what I meant!” I exclaimed, “A-Are you okay with it?”

She blinked and then sighed. “Yoosung, you have no idea how much I wanted to do this with you but, you were just so dense to get the idea.”

                “Ah.”

My mind replays the scene wherein [Name] asks me to tie the laces of her bikini top. Yeah, I am dense. Too dense.

                “W-Was the invitation earlier the one where you asked me to…” my voice became smaller as I spoke.

She firmly nodded as she began to lift my shirt up, “I was hoping you’d attack in a way but, of course, you’re Yoosung. You wouldn’t do that.”

I responded after she got the shirt off of me. I see her toss it and land somewhere in the bedroom, “Of course I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t know if you wanted it, even.”

                She sighed again, “You remember what Jaehee said that you lacked a wild side?”

Urgh. I didn’t really want to remember.

                “Y-yeah… I-Is that bad?” I asked.

                “No, just sometimes, it’s a real headache.” She responded, her tone sounding rather irritated.

I see her profile, her brows furrowed together and she grits her teeth. Ah, she looked beautiful even when she’s mad.

                “Anyways, question and answer is over.” She declared as she proceeded to remove her top as well, revealing herself in a brassiere and exposing her skin to the cold air.

                Before I could even say anything, her lips crashed against mine. Our lips moved in unison. I personally loved the taste of her lips. She personally tastes sweet. But, this kiss of ours currently, it had a rather spicy taste added in it. It was a new taste.

The kiss grew heated as eventually, she made me part my lips. I’m surprised at how she can manage to out play me or… did I even try? Maybe… Maybe I liked her controlling me. My tongue brushed and tied against hers. I swallowed some of the soft moans she slipped out from our kiss.

I felt her hands roam around my body. My abdomen in specific. Her touch was ticklish yet, this electric feeling kept lingering on my skin, making me crave more. Our lips part. She then begins to pepper my skin with marks. I relaxed and closed my eyes while I under her kisses until—

My eyes dilated as a voice slipped from my lips, “Ow!”

                “Oh, did I bite you too hard?” she questioned as she tilted her head, “Sorry, I’ll do it gently this time.”

She bit me? I gazed down at my torso, seeing the sore red area along with a few bluish violet marks she left on my body. This… This was a first. I then see her continue to bite me, this time it was gentler. There was only a tinge of pain but, it felt… nice.

Eventually, she ceased and looked at me with her honey coloured eyes and smiled, “So, how’re you feeling so far, hmm? Good?”

                “Y-Yeah… B-but I—“

                “Good. I’ll continue.”

She didn’t give me a chance to respond and proceeded to resume her actions. She placed kisses on the crook of my neck, bit the tip of my ears and whispered sweet nothings to them. I could feel her heated breath kiss my skin.

The moment she stopped, I looked at her and I saw her looking down over to my crotch area. Sure enough, I saw something as well. There was a lump in my own shorts. I feel as if I wanted to shrink and die at that moment.

                “I-I’m sorry! I-It just felt too good so—! Aah! This is so embarrassing!” I sobbed as I buried my face with my hands.

I heard her chuckle, “No! No, don’t apologize! I’m glad rather that you’re feeling good! And besides, that thing has something to do with the thing I’m about to do next.”

Huh? What?

 

* * *

 

                “ _Ah! Ngh! Hah!”_              

I didn’t know I could let out those kinds noises. But, with what [Name] is doing to me, I don’t think I can suppress my voice. I was bare. My body was hot and I began to sweat. [Name] was touching _me_ directly. Oh my God, her hand moves so well. Every movement her hand made sent me a wave of pleasure. I wasn’t used to it. I only had my imagination then on how it felt and now, experiencing first hand, I’m at a loss. [Name]’s hand moved quicker and harder. I couldn’t help but slip out another moan of my own. Her hand felt good.

                “So, Yoosung, how’s my hand? Do you like it?” she questioned me with a grin spreading on her face. Mean.

                “Y-Yes, i-it feels really— _ah_! G-good!” I managed to respond.

                “Do you want me to go faster?” she questioned.

I merely nodded.

                “Hmm? What was that? Do you want me to go faster?” she repeated herself.

                “Y-Yes. P-please… _Ah! Ngh…”_

Her hand moved at a quicker pace. I felt a warm liquid spill out of me. I could then hear obscene noises as [Name]’s kept pumping my length. It hurts. 

                “It’s throbbing. You’re about to give out, aren’t you?” she questioned, “Do you want me to help you?”

I nodded vigorously. She then stopped her hand. Oh God, no. Please, please continue.

                “Do you want me to help you?” she questioned me again.

                “Please. Yes, please.” I begged, “Please help me!”

                “Well said.”

                I expected her to use her hand but instead, something hot and moist wrapped around my length. My eyes shot open at the influx of waves of pleasure. I look and I see her begin to use her mouth. It was too much! I hear my own voice grow a pitch higher and higher, my back arched, and finally reached my peak. I felt something hot spill on my abdomen. Thank God. My back immediately fell down on the bed, my chest heaving up and down. I open my eyes, I see her look at me with a satisfied smile.

                “It must’ve felt good, huh?” she hummed, “That face you made was really cute. Not to mention, you let out quite a lot, too.”

I felt my face heat up from her statement. Who would’ve thought she could speak that way? Though, something bothered me right after. I didn’t do anything for her.

                “W-What about you?” I asked as I catch my breath.

                “Me? Oh, I’m fine.” She smiled.

                “N-Not fair…” I spoke up, my voice still weak, “I… I also want to make you feel good, too…”

                For a moment, I saw her face twitch. She adverted her gaze from me. I then tried to sit myself up and pulled her to sit on my lap. I brush away her locks of hair and tucked it in behind her ear. I placed a kiss on her cheek.

                “Please?” I asked, “I’m your husband. Let me do something for you, too.”

She remained quiet.

                “Let me touch you too, please.” I pleaded, my eyes doing the same.

Her eyes then met mine and again, the spark lived. I felt her lips against mine. Our tongues danced in fiercely. She then rested her arms on my shoulders. No matter what, I could not get enough of her kisses.

 

* * *

 

                

                My hands grew busy. My hands traveled up her soft, pinkish skin, making its way to her chest. I took her bosom in hand and began to massage them above her brassiere gently. I began to place kisses on the crook of her necks as well, leaving my own marks on her skin. My hands making its way to the hook of her brassiere, I unclipped it and took it off of her. Immediately after, I began to knead her breasts. They were soft. I knew they were soft but, never this soft, really.

I then begin to see the buds of her chest protrude. I gently took them in between my fingers and began to fondle with them. Her body twitched as she let out a sharp moan. As I continued with the play on her chest, I hear her speak amidst her hot breaths, “Y-Yoosung, t-touch me there too, please…”

Hearing her request, I then stopped. She looked at me with her eyes half-lidded as she panted, “W-What’s wrong?”

                “I… I don’t really know how to…” I admitted bashfully, “I never really touched a girl before… And besides, they don’t show you this one in science class…”

                Unexpectedly, she laughed, “Right!”

She then got off of my lap and proceeded to remove her final piece of garment on her own in front of me. To be frank, it was the most erotic thing I have seen. It was more erotic than the things I saw underneath my college friends’ beds.

Our skins were both bare for each other. I could see [Name]’s pinkish skin glisten in the light we had on. She looked beautiful. She then proceeded to sit herself down and began to spread her legs open for me. I was just stunned with the view in front of me. I was speechless.

                “Come closer. Let me tell you how.” She smiled invitingly.

And so I did. There was only less than an inch between our bodies. I could feel her heat. She then reached out for my hand and began to lick them all around. The way her tongue moved was lewd. Looking at her do that, it got me all bothered.

She ceased and finally, she directed my hand down to her most precious spot. The moment my hand made contact, she twitch slightly. She then let go of my hand, “First, you do this.”

She used my hand and began to move it up and down against her pink walls. My mouth parted slightly at the sight I could see. I looked up at her, seeing her eyes half-lidded. She then moved my hand faster and I could feel her body twitch as it hits a spot.

                “ _Ah…Hah… Mmngh…”_

The voices she released weren’t helping me at all. She looked so luscious in front of my eyes. The way her profile melted in the pleasure looked so inviting.

                “N-Next, you put a finger in.” she spoke whilst moving my hand.

I felt her hand placed above mine, the moment she moved my hand down, she pushed down on my middle finger and from there, I felt my finger sear through something hot. She lifted her hand away and used it to support herself.

With enough guidance, I knew what to do. I then began to shallowly moved my finger in and out of her slit. I could her groan as she bit her bottom lip. I continued to move my finger then slipped in another.

                “ _Ngh… Hah…”_

I now had two fingers inside of her. I looked on her profile for any signs of discomfort before I moved again, this time, at a much faster pace. Her eyes widened and her voice grew in volume. I could hear obscene noises accompany my fingers every time I moved my fingers in and out of her. I also made sure to hit that spot she kept on hitting earlier when she guided my hand using my thumb. Well enough, her moans grew louder and she began to lose strength in her arms that supposedly supported her thus, her back falling onto the bed, her fingers gripping onto the sheets tightly.

                “Y-Yoo— _Ah!_ Y-Yoosung…” she moaned out my name cutely, “Y-You… _Mngh…_ Can g-go… f-faste— _Ah!”_

She couldn’t even finish her sentence. Her expression was lewd. I felt myself stiffen at her expression. I cursed under my breath. I moved my fingers faster and stronger in frustration until I couldn’t bear it anymore. I stopped. I could hear her catch her breath as she panted.

                “H-Hey…” I asked as I loomed over her, “C-Can I put it in?”

                "Eh?"

                “Please?” I begged, “I… I don’t think I could take it much longer… I want to be one with you.”

                She wore a smile and merely nodded.

I reached out to the drawer nearby and took out a cond

om. I ripped it off from the packet and hurriedly placed it on me. Thank God, I was awake in science class. If not, the mood would’ve been ruined. One done, I positioned myself between her legs. [Name] wrapped her legs on my hips right after.

                I took a deep breath, “Here I go. Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around my neck. With her response, I then began to stretch her walls and plunged myself inside of her. I heard her groan as I could feel myself slowly being swallowed in this heat. I paced myself as I entered her slowly, making sure for [Name] that it wouldn’t hurt.

                “J-Just a bit more…” I grit my teeth as my face twitched.

With one final move, all of me was inside her. I could feel her warmth envelop around me, her walls are clenching against me. Dear God, I never thought it’d feel this good to be inside of her. We both begin to catch our breaths, remaining still.

                “I… I’m finally one with you.” I smiled as I placed a kiss atop her forehead, “I’m happy.”

                “Me too, Yoosung.” She responded back, “I love you.”

                “I love you, too.”

Our lips met again as we kissed. This one so filled with warmth and tender as we treasured the moment that now, we have become one, that we could feel each other’s warmth. Breaking away from the kiss, I then asked her, “Can I move?”

She nodded in response, pulling me closer to her as she did.

                “Don’t worry, I’m going to make sure that you’re going to feel good as well.”

With that promise made, I then began to pull myself out and pushed myself back in. An overwhelming amount of pleasure took over me in that single action. I took a deep breath, trying to keep my head leveled. 

 

* * *

 

Pleasure-dripped moans reverberated throughout the bedroom as I thrusted in and out of her. The way she clenched against me felt good, insanely good. I couldn’t get enough of the feeling. I was getting addicted. I crashed my lips against her for a kiss. We couldn’t repress the moans that spilled from our mouths from the sensations that travelled throughout our entire being.

                “ _Ah! Hah! Aah!_ Y-Yoo— _Ahh! Mmngh!_ ”

                “D-Does it feel good?” I asked her as I panted, quickening my pace.

                “Y-Yes! _Ah! Ah!”_

Her cute moans that rung in my ears, it wasn’t helping me. It only made me want more of her. I wanted to reach her even deeper. I then tried making my thrusts penetrate into her deeper as I moved. With a certain thrust, I heard [Name]’s lips slip out the most cutest sound I have ever heard.

                “ _Ah!_ ”

Immediately, I ceased my actions, “That voice… It was really cute. I want to hear it more.”

I repeated my actions and again, I heard that voice. I kept on doing it again, and again. Quicker, harder. I drowned myself in her voice as my hips moved on their own.

                “[N-Name], I— _ngh_ … I think I’m about to—“ I couldn’t finish my sentence, my mind was too focused on how she began to clench and tighten around me. It made it more difficult to move.

                “M-me too!”

                “T-Together… O-Okay?”

                “Y-yeah!”

                Our then voices grew in volume and pitch as my hips began to move in abandon as I thrusted in and out of her quickly. The bed moved along with us as well. We kissed again as we clung to each other tightly. With one deciding thrust, we both let out an orgasmic scream that resonated throughout the whole room. The strength in my arms gave out right after, making me fall on top of [Name]’s chest. We both heaved and panted as we tried to catch our breaths. Despite being so tired, I was sure that we were both smiling. Operation: Best Anniversary, was a success after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [OMAKE]
> 
> Why’d Yoosung suddenly sneeze out of nowhere?
> 
> [Yoosung ★has left the chat room]
> 
> 707: [You wouldn’t think he’d follow that, right?]
> 
> ZEN: [This is Yoosung we’re talking about. He’s gonna do it.]
> 
> 707: [omfg]
> 
> [Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom]
> 
> Jaehee Kang: [If they fight, I’m blaming you both for everything.]
> 
> ZEN: [It’s Seven’s fault!]
> 
> 707: [It’s your fault for interpreting it that way!]
> 
> Jaehee Kang: [You both know yourself Yoosung’s a gullible idiot so it’s both your fault!]


	8. My Existence — Saeyoung x MC (Reader) (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung spoke too soon of his dreams. Nevertheless, his existence remains. With you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I won't be able to keep up my promise of finishing before the year ends. I'm so sorry. Things had just been so busy for me. I'll try making up to you guys. I also feel that my writing has been a bit off as well. Please forgive me. I'm just struggling with so much right now. I'll come back with a better story!
> 
> Thank you for your support! Comments really help me keep going and I really appreciate it! Also, happy holidays!
> 
> PS: Who's getting the Mint Eye believer package? ;;  
> PPS: This is written in Saeyoung's Perspective!

                As the day continues to pass, my fear begins to grow. Knowing that my twin brother, Saeran, is alive, it completely reeled me back to where I didn’t want to be. I didn’t want to feel that powerless again. I didn’t want to feel that I couldn’t help him and so, I left. I took up hacking in hopes that I could give the both of us a better future, so that I could tear him away from our abusive mother.

I’ve been getting more dreams about him. Dreams of where we shared good times together such as sneaking out to let Saeran see the sky and bringing him ice cream. I treasured those moments we shared and I could never forget them and yet, why did he? Just what the hell did Mint Eye do to my own brother?

Whatever it was, I’m never going to forgive them.

_[Approximately 100.24km… Searching for the best route… Using 101 freeway… 210.72km…]_

                “Saeyoung.”

Ah, right… I forgot that I was with someone…  That I wasn’t alone. That someone was there to call out my name.

I turned to look behind me and I see [Name]. She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

                 “It’s okay. You don’t have to give me the phone. I’m listening.”

                She shook her head, “No, that wasn’t what I was going to say. Saeyoung, you—”

                “So you just sit still and rest up, alright?” I say as I turned my seat back to face the laptop in front of me.

                “Saeyoung…”

                “We’re getting closer… That means he’s still alive… Nothing’s been done to him…”

I feel my eyes are about to swell. The idea that I could see my brother again and be happy with him along with [Name]… I feel like I don’t deserve it. But, if I say that, I feel like [Name] is going to lecture me again and scowl at me. After all, I promised her that I will be happy with her, and with my brother Saeran.

I took a deep breath, “That means if we keep going, we’d find him tomorrow already.”

                “Saeyoung!” I jumped from my seat at the tone she used.

 I turn back again and I see her angrily pouting. Not to mention, she patted the space beside her on the bed. I wasn’t tired but, when [Name] pouts like that, I don’t think she’d stop until I actually go there.

                “Alright, alright…” I sighed in defeat as I got up from my seat, “So stop pouting angrily like that. What would you do if that permanently stays…”

I walked over to my bed and sat myself down on the edge of the bed and angled myself to face her. [Name] moved in closer and wrapped her slender arms around me. She rested her chin on my shoulder, “You’re thinking about your brother and the Mint Eye, weren’t you?”

My eyes dilated. I sighed afterwards. I knew I couldn’t keep anything from her. She pulled back.

                “Did it show?” I questioned, wearing a smile.

She tapped my nose lightly and nodded, “It was really obvious. Why?”

                “A-Ah…” the smile I wore melted away immediately, “I-It’s because…”

[Name] then took my hand into hers. I felt her tenderness and warmth take over me. In a few seconds, I felt calmer. I took a deep breath, then I finally answered, “I’ve been getting dreams about Saeran lately…”

She remained silent and just nodded to acknowledge my statement as she wore her usual, humble smile that I fell in love with.

                “I-It’s probably because we’re getting closer to the location.”

I hung my head low right after. She let go of my hand. I heard her sigh again. I looked up and I saw her had her arms wide open. I indulged in her offer and threw myself into her arms. Though, I forgot to adjust my strength thus, I ended up hugging her as we both fell onto the bed. We both shared a hearty laugh.

I should rest. I need to rest. It’s what [Name] wants me to do, I’m sure. I haven’t got a decent amount of sleep after all as I turned my back on the agency I served. I had to track Saeran and erase my traces so that the agency wouldn’t find us. So, I kicked my shoes off and placed my glasses aside.

I pulled [Name] closer to me as she nuzzled against my chest. She really is cute. From the moment I saw her, I wouldn’t say that I didn’t trust her before but, the more I watched her through the security cameras, I knew that she was just an innocent person who fell into someone’s trap. Mint Eye’s to be specific.

We didn’t speak and found comfort in silence as we embraced each other tightly. Come to think of it, [Name]’s only been thinking about me, how I’m feeling, if there was something bothering me. I looked down and I see her small hands clutch at the black polo I wore. How could I not see it? She’d always wear a façade that she’s okay. It was a habit of mine as well.

                “I know you’re scared.” I say, breaking the silence that lingered in the room.

I felt her body twitch for a moment. Her grip on my chest tightens. I placed my hand atop her head.

                “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel this way but, I promise that everything…” my voice faded. My thoughts begin to invade me.

When tomorrow comes, I could see Saeran again. I could make amends with him again. But, I knew, it wasn’t going to be an easy battle. I’m against a cult and an agency for Christ’s sake. I didn’t want her to be brought into this. I don’t want her hurt and if something were to happen to her tomorrow… No, I’m not going to let that happen. Not to her.

                “…Will be over by tomorrow.” I finished.

If I am to die tomorrow, I… I should tell her everything. I should tell her everything that’s on my mind. Another deep breath, then I spoke, “To be honest, I’m still in disbelief that I’m… That I’m chasing after my brother. Without you, I wouldn’t know what kind of pain my brother went through…”

                I embraced her tighter as I continued to speak, “I hated God for making me this way. But, I was able to meet you because of all the problems and troubles I faced. And…”

I could feel my own voice begin to break if I continue. I took another breath to calm me down. There are still so much things I have to say to her.

I lifted my hand and reached for her cheek, I gazed in to her eyes and smiled, “For the first time in my life, I wanted to do things with another person. Once I begun to think that way, I couldn’t control my thoughts. There are so many things I want to do with you. From small, to grand. I want to do them all with you. But, I won’t tell them now.”

                “Why?” she questioned as she placed her hand over my hand that caressed her cheek.

                “I’m scared. I’m afraid.”

Don’t cry. Not now. Continue, Saeyoung.

                “I’m afraid that if I tell you, you’ll run off and leave me.” I continue, “I’m afraid that something bad might happen to you and me and, I’d be really sad if these dreams of mine don’t ever come true.”

                “Saeyoung…” she spoke of my name in dismal.

                “So… I’m not going to say anything. I’m going to keep all of these dreams of you and me, inside of me.”

[Name] remains silent. She didn’t retaliate. I didn’t expect that from her but I also, somewhat did. My grip around her loosened as I pulled away to see her. I began to engrave her face in my mind. From the eyes that looked at me for who I am to her lips that spoke my name. There was not much I knew of her because I was too occupied with my work. I, at least, want to know, before it all ends, all of her.

“Tonight might be our last night together.” I spoke as I looked directly into her eyes, “Or, we might be able to spend the rest of our lives together. This… This is the most dangerous gamble we’ll ever bet on. Even I wouldn’t know the result…  But…”

I reached for both her hands and intertwined them with mine. I could feel her gaze on every action I make even as I placed a kiss on the back of her palm. I looked up to meet her eyes.

                 “If… If tonight is our last… I just want to do one thing…”

As my voice faded, she finally looked at me.

                “Can I be selfish to you?” I asked, “I want to leave on you evidence… Evidence that I existed.”

Her eyes widen at my statement. Nevertheless, I continue with my words.

                “I want to hold you and love you all night so that you can remember me. Forever.” I looked down for a brief moment, then looked back and gazed straight into her eyes, “Will you let me?”

Everything remained still. As if a cog in a clock had stopped and prevented time from flowing. I couldn’t take my words back and I will never intend to. For if I lose this gamble with fate, at least, she shall remember me and I shall be with her, even if life pulls us apart.

With the long duration of silence, I begun to assume she disagreed views with me. So, I tried to brush the topic off. Though, I didn’t seem to notice that [Name] had tears flowing down her cheeks. I started to panic.

“[N-Name]! W-Why’re you crying?!” I exclaimed, my voice filled with concern as I let go of her hands and cupped her cheeks, trying to wipe away the tears she’s shedding, “I-Is it because of what I said?!”

                “Yeah!” she exclaimed as tears continue to flow down her cheeks, “It’s something you said!”

                “I-It’s okay if you don’t want me to! I got too ahead of myself and—“

                “Not that, you idiot Saeyoung!” she interrupted, “The fact that you said that it may be our last night! I don’t want to hear that from you!”

                “[Name], I—“

“You promised me that we’d go through this together! That we’d think positive!” she continued to voice out, “So, don’t you ever say that! Don’t even mention it! There are also a lot of things I want to do with you and I will do them with you!”

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Sometimes, I have this love-hate relationship with how she speaks. I love and hate how she can speak her mind without faltering. I admire that and hate that about her.

                “I…” I released a sigh of defeat, “I can never win with you, can I?”

                “Say it.” She spoke flatly. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at me angrily, “Say that this isn’t our last night together and that we’d be together, forever. Say it.”

I brushed my thumb against her cheek, “You’re right. This isn’t our last night together because, we’d be together, forever…”          

                “And if ever you forget that, I’ll hate you.” She added in as she pursed her lips together.

                “And I,” I then stole a kiss from her lips. She immediately covered her mouth after. I could see her cheeks turn rosy, “I wouldn’t want that.”

                “Then…”

[Name] took her hands away from her mouth. I see her turn her head to the side as her cheeks almost resembling the color of my own hair. She tucked a lock of her hazel hair behind her ear. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes. She spoke with a small voice, “Y-You can hold me.”

My own eyes widened at her statement. My throat went dry. Maybe she doesn’t understand what I meant. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to be a part of her. I wanted to be one with her.

                “W-Why aren’t you doing anything?” she questioned, reeling me out of my own thoughts.

                I shot her a look as my bow lifted up, “Y-You… You do know what I mean, right?”

                “Aren’t we just going to hug?” she questioned, then laughed. [Name] then lightly hit me on my chest, “Of course, I know what you meant, idiot Saeyoung. Don’t let me say anything else… It’s embarrassing…”

I placed a kiss atop her forehead, “Alright. But, then again, you might be saying something’s you didn’t know you’d say later on.”

I got another hit on my chest afterwards. Ow.

 

* * *

 

                My lips were on hers as my hands roamed around her body. I felt her skin against my fingertips. Her skin was unbelievably smooth. I couldn’t get enough of her. I want more of her. I want to feel more of her.

                Breaking away from the kiss, I gazed upon her, seeing her eyes half-lidded, her breathing slowly growing erratic. I didn’t speak as I proceeded to take off her knitted sweater and dropped it onto the floor. I did the same of course, [Name] was insecure about her body thus, and I guess she’d feel a bit at ease if she wasn’t the only one showing off skin.

                I feel her eyes fall on me, well on my body. I flashed a small smile and took her hand and placed it above my chest. I see her cheeks grow red. Aah, she’s just so cute. I could feel her hand travel around my body; she wore a small, bashful smile.

                “Do you like what you see?” I questioned her teasingly.

To my surprise, she responded bluntly, “Yeah, I do.”

I felt heat shoot up to my face. She had her own ways of making my heart race. Like I said, I love and hate this honesty of hers. It throws me off.

                “I like your body too.” I spoke as I brushed my hands on her exposed waist and hips.

I felt her twitch at my touch. Adorable.

                “Ticklish?” I questioned as my hands descended down then rose back up.

[Name] couldn’t respond. It looks like she wanted to though, which was adorable. I then placed a finger onto the gap of her collar bone and begun to slowly descend down her cleavage. My eyes were slowly being clouded by my desire to own her, to own every part of her body.

My finger stopped at the linkage of her bra, gently tugging it upwards as I looked at her. She adverted her gaze and tilted her head to the side as she responded with a light nod. I placed my hand over her cheek and tilted her face to face me, giving her a kiss so that she could be at ease and distracted as well as I begun to work my hands behind her back to unhook her bra.

She pulled away at the moment she felt her brassiere loose grip she quickly buried her face on her hands. I pulled the garment off of her body and did the same to the previous clothing. This is the first time I’m seeing a pair of chests in front of me.

                “Stop staring.” She spoke as she still had her hands over her face, “It’s not like you saw a pair of boobs for the first time.”

                “N-No, it is my first time to see one…” I corrected, “I’m sorry for staring.”

                “F-For real?”

                “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

                With both our bodies bare, I placed kisses on her soft pinkish skin, marking, remembering every part of her as we were both one in mind and body. I never knew that being connected with the person you love so much intimately can be such a wondrous feeling.

My hips couldn’t stop moving as soon as I was inside of her. As I moved, I treasured every reaction, every voice she made. She just looked so lovely and I just sometimes, can’t believe that I have her as my own.

Every thrust I made into her, I felt full. I was slowly to lose myself to this carnal feeling. My hips just moved faster and faster.

                “Sae— _Ah_!”

I hummed in response, “Yeah?”

                “D-Does it…” she spoke amidst her cute moans, “Does it feel good?”

                “Y-You know, you shouldn’t…” my face twitches as I speak, “Say that…”

                “W-Why not?” she asked, “I-I want to know. “

Seriously, her talking like that is just going to push me to become rougher with her. I don’t want to hurt her. I’m desperately hanging on to sanity here. Suddenly, I feel myself being pulled down, I stop and I see her honey eyes on mine. It didn’t have that innocent look of hers. It was glinting with want. It’s as if she’s…

                “I know you don’t want to hurt me but,” she then placed her lips near my ears, “I don’t mind if you do it a bit rougher.”

I blink owlishly at her as I felt my whole face turn red. Really, I can’t win over her. She knows how to play me well.

                “You sure you won’t regret?” I ask as a response, “Make sure you don’t whine tomorrow morning.”

                “Make me.”

 

* * *

 

                I feel her nails dig into my skin as I continue to hit her good spots inside of her. I felt her clench onto me and I feel like I’m going insane at this point. My brain wasn’t wired to feel these kinds of emotions, I don’t know what will happen if I break.

Our lips join together for a sloppy kiss as we felt our bodies melt together, my hands made sure to caress every nook and cranny of her body, making her feel good inside and out. I could hear her soft screams ringing at my ears, it only urged me to push further into her.

I was reaching my limit with all the teasing she was giving me. The cute faces she made, the amazing sounds she let out, it was so much I could ask for.

Our hips meet as I grew rougher in handling her and kept relentlessly thrusting myself into her while I hear her screams fill the room we were in. The pitches of our voices grew higher and higher until, I had finally released myself into her.

Both our bodies craved for air as our chests rose and fell magnificently. I crash to her side, still trying to catch my breath; I feel her hand travel around my chest. She pulls me close and kisses me. She whispers sweetly into my ears, “I love you.”

                “I love you, too. Nothing can part us.”

 

* * *

 

                “I said go, [Name]!” I screamed urgently as I held up a gun and begun to shoot the people tailing us.

                “No! Saeyoung! We go together!” she exclaimed, tears profusely falling down her eyes.

 

I kept on shooting, not at people, I didn’t want to kill anyone. I kept firing warning shots to prevent them from going closer. I couldn’t find my brother. I couldn’t find Saeran. They probably took him away. They probably knew that I was coming for him.

I hear the whopping sound of the helicopters. It was coming. [Name] won’t be safe if that helicopter arrives. I have to get her to go. At least her.

 Even if I have to lie to her.

                “[Name]!” I boomed, “Go!”

                “But I—“

I turn my head and flash a smile, “I’ll be right behind you! So, please, run!”

Her tears continue to fall down her cheeks. She’s making such an ugly face right now. I want to wipe her tears away.

                “That’s a promise, okay?!”

I nodded, “Whatever you do, don’t look back.”

                “You gotta fight! You’re 707! You can’t lose! Okay?!” She exclaimed as she dashed off into the depths of the forest.

I then turn to my enemies. I only had a few guns on me. Vanderwood should be there by the car. Vanderwood should be able to get her as far away from here. But, hearing that encouragement makes me just want to hold on to the hope that maybe, just maybe, I’ll live through this.

 

* * *

 

                Surrounded with the bodies of the people I shot, I take deep breaths and hold onto my side. I’m not some person who can get away of not being shot after all… I sat myself down against a wall to recover my breath. I look up at the clouds and I see them pass. I smile. So this is what Saeran felt when looking up at the sky.

I couldn’t stay long. I had to go back. To Vanderwood. To [Name]. I shuffle to get on my feet and try to drag myself into the forest. I have to get my way to where Vanderwood and [Name] is. She’ll be mad at me if I don’t go back. Come on, my legs! Move!

I have to go back. I need to go back.

But, I’m tired.

I’m so tired.  Maybe, I can rest a bit more here and look at the clouds pass.

                “—Young!”

Huh? Am I hearing things?

                “Saeyoung!”

I groggily turn my head and I see [Name] running towards me. Behind her, there was Vanderwood panting. She rushed to my side and held me in her arms tightly, “Are you alright, Saeyoung?!”

                “Vanderwood,” I spoke. God, even speaking hurts, “Why’d you let her…”

                “I tried to keep her still but she was an idiot like you.” Vanderwood responded, “Hurry and get up. We have to leave.”

                “Leave? Why?” I question. I smile. “The air is great here… Look at the sky. It’s so blue.”

                “Saeyoung…” she spoke my name full of worry, “A-are you…”

I turn my gaze at [Name], “Are you okay?”

                She nodded, her voice was breaking, “Y-Yeah. Come on, let’s go home.”

                “I’m too tired…” I say as I smile.

                “Saeyoung!”

For some reason, the breeze just felt so warm and inviting. I feel my eyes slowly starting to give up on me. I want to close my eyes.

                “Don’t!” she exclaims, “Don’t leave me, Saeyoung!”

                “I’m not…” I say as my eye lids start to drop, “I’m just going to rest for a bit…”

                “Saeyoung! Please! Don—”

My eyes fall to a complete close. I couldn’t hear [Name] anymore. I felt immensely lighter. I felt like I was being basked in warm sunlight. It’s as if, all of the problems I had just faded away.

I wonder where I am now. Ah, right. I’m in [Name]’s arms.

I’m safe. I can finally rest easy. Good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “He looks exactly like him, [Name].” Jaehee chuckled.  
> “He’s even weird like him.” Zen laughed softly.  
> “Though he’s smart. Too smart for his age.” Jumin added in.  
> “Isn’t that a bad thing for [Name]…?” Yoosung questioned. 
> 
> The whole RFA was in [Name] and Saeyoung’s house. In front of them, they watch a little boy with striking red hair and golden eyes waddle around the garden and play with his father’s inventions underneath the bright and loving sun. 
> 
> “Saeyoung…” [Name] began, “You definitely existed and you won’t ever be forgotten.”


End file.
